Glitter Bomb
by phayte1978
Summary: The story of how Bakugou has a glitter awakening!
1. Chapter 1

The midsummer sun was overly hot. Laying back on the grass, Bakugou watched as the clouds slowly drifted in the sky above. His wrist and hands were killing him from the brutal training. Flexing his fingers, he heard the final bell ringing- alerting them the school day was finally done. Groaning, the last thing Bakugou wanted to do was move.

"You did well today," Mr. Aizawa said in passing. "Shower and rest. Tomorrow will be worse."

That man had a sadistic fucking side to him. Bakugou couldn't even imagine after today how it could get any worse. His wrist and forearms ached so bad, his palms tingling- even in the hot summer sun, his sweat still built up, but there was no will to fire off a blast.

"Need a hand, monsieur?" Aoyama asked, standing above him- though he was not extending a hand out to him- they were behind his head and the sun shone around him. Bakugou blinked and wondered how damn sparkly one guy could be.

Shaking his head, Bakugou sat up an took a deep breath. "I'm fine," he mumbled. He did not even have the strength to bitch back at someone offering him help.

"Au revoir!" Aoyama sang as he skipped away.

Like he would ever need a sparkly, twinkly little weirdo to help him.

The class had all slowly made their way off the field, moving to the locker rooms. Bakugou felt how dry his mouth was, and stopped by the water fountain to the side of the building.

"Très bien!" Aoyama sang, "Can't get dehydrated!"

Most days, Bakugou just ignored everyone around him- today especially. Long pulls from the fountain and maybe he was slightly dehydrated. They had water bottles out on the field, but he had pushed extra hard, and the sun was unforgiving.

"Bakugou!" Mr. Aizawa said as he stood up. "I mean it, rest up tonight. Use your hands as little as possible, and here-" Mr. Aizawa passed him over some cooling pads. "I know it defeats the purpose of your training, but when you are not training, wrap those around your hands to soothe your joints. Your quirk puts a lot of tensions on them."

"Uh… sure," Bakugou said, grabbing the cooling pads, throwing in his bag.

"Don't be up all night playing those video games either," Mr. Aizawa said, "rest your hands." With that, he spun on his heels and walked away.

Even standing in the shaded area was hot as fuck. Bakugou felt the sweat building up on his forehead and wiped it with his shirt. He could not wait to stand under the ice cold water and just wash this heat away.

"Awwwww, triste bébé," the singsong voice of Aoyama once more, lifting from the same water fountain he was just at and staring over at him. "Non use of your hands makes for a perdue evening, non?"

"The fuck are you even saying?" Bakugou growled, staring over as indigo eyes stared at him, almost sparkling, taking a step in his direction.

"How is a guy suppose to go all night and not use his hands?" Aoyama asked.

"I'll wrap them in the damn cooling wraps!" Bakugou spit out- wondering what this freak was getting on about.

"Oh monsieur, how sad," Aoyama sand, stepping into his personal space, backing him to the wall.

Bakugou would have blasted him if his hands weren't throbbing as it was. Any thought of using his quirk sent a shiver down his spine. A smile creeped across Aoyama's face while his finger touched his chest and trailed down.

"We need our strong men able to protect us," Aoyama whispered, his finger trailing lower, snapping at his waistband.

"Aoyama!" Bakugou growled.

"Oiu?"

"The fuck you doing?" Bakugou asked- but before he knew what was happening, Aoyama's overly soft hand was into his gym shorts, wrapping around his limp cock, gently stroking. Gasping, Bakugou was just frozen for a moment. Aoyama's long lashes fluttered as they stared up at him, and he swore this fucker was wearing a sparkling lip gloss. "What? Aoy-"

A finger placed to his lips and Aoyama just fluttered his lashes again. "Don't think about it… just feel it, monsieur."

What Bakugou felt was the softest hand he had ever come in contact with- wrapped around his cock and slowly stroking it hard. He had no idea his body would react this way or why Aoyama was even doing this. He wanted to stop him, he wanted to thrust his hips into the hand- but shock took over his body.

"...why?" he croaked.

"Just feel," Aoyama breathed, his face to close to his, both of them breathing hard. The bag on Bakugou's shoulder falling off to the ground. The air was thick, and each breath he tried to take labored.

They didn't kiss, no that would be weird. Like what was happening wasn't weird enough. Bakugou arched his back a bit, clenching his fist. Aoyama was breathing so heavy into his neck, his arm jerking as he continues to stroke his cock.

Bakugou wasn't sure if he was stunned, or just confused- maybe a mixture of it all. Here was someone, he barely even fucking knew- standing outside, next to the fucking locker room getting a hand job. Anyone could come around the corner and see them. Biting his bottom lip, he couldn't even protest, he didn't want to protest- and that pissed him off.

If he had not been so caught off guard, maybe he would have done something- or anything. But Aoyama continued to work his hand over his cock, his breath heavy on his neck.

"You're so sweaty, monsieur," Aoyama breathed.

"It's… hot," Bakugou gasped, then felt like an idiot for stating the obvious.

"Très chaud," Aoyama whispered, twisting his wrist at the head of his cock, making Bakugou gasp and his body tremble. Breathing harder, he felt the sweat build up more on his body the faster Aoyama was stroking him.

He had no idea how long they had been standing there- he wasn't even at a mental state to even admit this was happening. Aoyama's hand never stopping, his cock steadily leaking precum, the humid air filling his nose and burning his lungs.

"Fuck!" Bakugou groaned, feeling his cock leak more and his balls tighten up, His knees growing weaker and the blunt nails from his fingers digging into his palm. Another twist of Aoyama's wrist and he was spilling in his briefs, all over Aoyama's hand.

"Très bien," Aoyama said, pulling his hand from his shorts, and even having the gaul to lick his fingers.

"What… the… fuck?" Bakugou asked, still gasping for air and thankful the brick wall was there to hold him up.

"You were told not to use your hands! Au revoir!" Aoyama sang, kissing the tip of his finger and pressing to Bakugou's lips before he skipped away, once again.

Bakugou figured it was the heat messing with his head. All that shit didn't just happen. If that was the case- then why did the air still smell of roses, and why were his briefs soaked with his own cum?

"Bakugou!" Kirishima called out, "C'mon! The showers are free and you said you'd go get the newest mangas with me!"

"Shut your damn trap!" Bakugou yelled, grabbing his bags.

* * *

To say Bakugou's head was fucked was an understatement. He stood under the ice cold water way longer than usual- swearing the scent of roses was still on him somehow. Even Kirishima barking at him to hurry didn't speed him up.

"C'mon man! Everyone is soon heading to the bookstore!" Kirishima whined as they dropped off their stuff at the dorms.

He was only half listening to Kirishima as it was. Bakugou kept scanning around the place looking for anything that sparkled, but nothing came into sight. A long sigh and Bakugou chalked it up to being overheated. That shit never happened.

"Seriously! If my manga is sold out I'm going to be pissed!" Kirishima said, making them pick up the pace. Bakugou grunted, and they finally made it to the bookstore.

"Calm the hell down," he growled.

"You know I've been waiting for this manga!" Kirishima whined.

Oh he knew, it was all he had heard about since last month. Though to be fair, he was looking forward to it as well- not that he would tell Kirishima this. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he saw ahead where Aoyama and Uraraka were walking and chatting together.

Squinting his eyes, he glared at the back of that blond head before them. He could hear the ring of laughter coming from the two.

"Bakugou!" Kirishima bitched, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, yeah… manga…" he grumbled.

"What is with you today?" Kirishima asked, "Did Mr. Aizawa work you too hard?"

"He didn't work me hard enough!" Bakugou spit. Like hell he was going to tell Kirishima what happened. Instead, he continued to glare at the back of Aoyama's head. He almost had it in him to confront Aoyama, but he was torn. Was confronting him admitting what happened?

"Bakugou! C'mon! We are here!" Kirishima called.

The bookstore was cool, nothing like the hot humid air of the outside. Both of them rushing to the manga stand, grabbing copies of the newest volume and Kirishima yelled out his excitement. Having the newest manga did make Bakugou feel a bit better, and he got lost looking at the newest issues that had come out this week. He momentarily had stopped thinking about Aoyama and what had happened earlier.

"Let's grab ice cream on the way back to the dorms!" Kirishima exclaimed, both of them now with a stack of mangas in their arms making their way to the register. He got so lost in the way Kirishima was rambling on, all his theories about what they were about to read when he felt someone brush up against the front of him. Blond hair swished in front of him and how had he not noticed Aoyama and Uraraka in front of them? The scent of roses seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Pardon!" Aoyama sang, smiling over at them, his arms filled with colorful mangas as they all moved to check out.

"Oi! Uraraka!" Kirishima said, moving to her side. "I see you read 'Blood Fist'! Bad ass!"

"Yes!" she squealed, "I love how they punch and splatter blood everywhere!"

It was then that Kirishima and Uraraka went into deep details of different combat style from the manga. A bump on his hip, and Bakugou was staring at Aoyama.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"Find what you were looking for?" Aoyama asked.

Grunting his reply, Bakugou felt a tremble in his body just standing there next to Aoyama. It was as if them standing next to each other that someone would find out what happened.

"Mademoiselle," Aoyama said, moving next to Uraraka and touching her wrist. "If we want to stop by the store for more lip gloss, we better hurry."

Just like that, Aoyama was flipping his hair, and checking out. Bakugou just stood there, wondering if maybe he did imagine everything. Maybe the heat had taken over his brain, making him imagine the weirdest shit ever.

It was his turn to check out, and as he got out his money, a hand was on his shoulder. "Don't forget," Aoyama purred in his ear. "No using your hands tonight."

Bakugou choked on the air as the cashier waited for him to pay.

* * *

That evening he stayed holed up in his room with Kirishima as they both read mangas. Kirishima would squeal over every damn chapter, as Bakugou just wanted to finish the damn thing. Once it was time for 'lights out', Kirishima went back to his room and Bakugou just laid in bed, staring at his dark ceiling.

Moving his hands over his chest, he sighed. Today had really mind fucked him. He had, maybe only a handful of encounters as it was with Aoyama, and all a sudden it was all he could think about.

The soft hand, the scent of roses, indigo eyes with the longest eyelashes he had ever seen...

He found he was reaching into his pants, his hands all rough and calloused. Not soft like Aoyama's. Realizing what he was doing, Bakugou pulled his hand away and turned to scream into his pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days and almost nothing from Aoyama. Even if they passed each other at the dorms or at school- it was as if nothing had happened. Bakugou was beginning to believe he had made all that shit up in his mind. He blamed a heat stroke or something- but then why in the hell would he imagine that with him ? Ignoring the bookstore, and all the other signs that pointed to it actually happening, he just went into straight denial. It wasn't as if he was going to ask Aoyama about it. That would only be admitting to the truth.

Mr. Aizawa making the final day of the week just as hard on them, if not harder. Bakugou felt his hands starting to hurt earlier than they had before, but he had been overworking them all week as it was. Flexing his fingers, he blasted off a shot and groaned. It hurt and the last thing he wanted was to show a sign of weakness. He would push through this! It was the only way to get stronger.

"Bakugou, work on your strength training today," Mr. Aizawa said.

"My hands are my strengths!" he spit out.

"And your blast are terrible today," Mr. Aizawa said, "You pushed hard and maxed your blast for four days, today you will rest them and build your other muscles."

Bakugou felt a growl forming in his throat, when something sparkled by him. There it was- blond hair flipping as Aoyama skipped by, giggling next to Ashido as they passed him. The singsong voice and scent of roses following where ever Aoyama went.

It made his mind think back to earlier in the week- that damn perfume Aoyama wore, that song in his voice and skip in his step. Growling, Bakugou shook his head as if to release those memories.

Stomping off, Bakugou met up with Satou at the weight station.

"Strength training, too?" Satou asked.

"Bullshit!" Bakugou growled.

"Yeah… I put on extra weight this week with all the sweets," Satou said, patting his stomach. "Mr. Aizawa is adding in cardio and weights to help me regulate my weight."

Bakugou was only half paying attention. He didn't care if his classmates got fat or not. Though he was watching the way Ashido and Aoyama were sitting on the grass, giggling and twirling their hair. The sun was shining down on them, and he swore there was a glimmer coming off Aoyama. Could someone actually sparkle?

Aoyama must have seen him staring, as he started to wiggle his fingers in a 'hello' to him. Puffing his cheeks, Bakugou turned away from the glitter mess.

"Hey man," Satou said, "Spot me?"

"Just die already!" Bakugou yelled, moving to bench press, adding weights to Satou's bar, and spotting him.

"So… what do you know about twinkle toes over there?" Bakugou asked, watching as the bar moved up and down.

"He likes my cup cakes," Satou laughed, lifting the bar one last time before resting it on the holder. "He came by one evening begging me to make him one," Satou said with a laugh, his fingers playing on the resting weight bar. "Of course I made a couple and some of the girls showed up at the smell of sweets cooking. Quite an interesting character really! Ok, Your turn."

Changing spots with Satou, Bakugou grabbed the bar and tried to get it all out of his head. The problem was his mind kept taking him back. The hot humid air he was breathing was not helping one bit. Breathing in deeply, somehow he could almost smell that obnoxious rose perfume Aoyama doused himself in. The sun was beating down on the field just as it had a few days ago. Growling as these memories pissed him off, Bakugou took the bar and lifted it quickly in the air.

"Bakugou! We should lower the weights!" Satou exclaimed.

"I can lift anything anyone else can!" he growled, and proved he could. Yeah, the bar was way heavier than he wanted it to be- but fuck that! He was going to be the number one hero!

After his set, he sat up, feeling the sweat drip off his brow and looked over where there was a group of his classmates. He noticed how Aoyama talked, but somehow no one was paying attention. The way he preened and dances around the group, going unnoticed.

Now that he thought about, he never remembered ever hearing Aoyama talk. He knew that sparkly presence was there , but he couldn't remember him saying much. Had it always been this way?

"My turn!" Satou said.

Changing spots with Satou, Bakugou kept a close eye on Aoyama. He was talking and gesturing with his hands, but still, no one paid attention.

He continued to change spots with Satou, then they moved to other weights. Bakugou felt his muscles straining, and he was getting tired. The sun beat down brutally on them, and Bakugou was thankful the day was almost over. He trained hard and he wanted to be best, but even heroes needed a day off now and then.

The bell rang, once again signally the end of the day. Everyone running off to the locker rooms, but Satou and Bakugou needed to clean up their weights. Somehow they managed to get them all over and out of order.

"This is torture!" Satou whined, carrying over a large plate and setting on the rack with the others.

Bakugou didn't even have it in him to bitch. He was exhausted and his body needed the weekend to relax. Once it was all cleaned up, the class was already leaving the locker rooms.

"I'm just gonna shower at the dorms," Satou said, dragging his feet to get his bag and slowly make his way back to the dorms.

Bakugou decided since the locker room was empty, he would enjoy it. Rarely these days was he not in a mix of people as he showered. Listening to Mineta sing filthy limericks, while Kaminari tried not to electrocute them all, fucking Todoroki turning the water ice cold to make them all jump, as Iida tried to make some order to the madness. This would be nice and quiet.

A couple of his classmates waved at him as they came out. Kirishima reminded him they had a paper to work on- like he didn't know already.

What he wanted was some peace and quiet.

The water was warm, and the place was to himself. A long sigh of relief and Bakugou stepped under the shower, feeling it wash all the sweat off his body. The peace of it all just washed over him. Moving his hands down his body, he felt his cock soft between his legs.

He had not touched himself since… well since the encounter earlier in the week. Parts of him still thinking he just imagined it. The overly soft hand stroking over him, the way Aoyama worked his thumb over the head of his cock- he quickly hardened in his own hand. He didn't want to think about their encounter as he did this, which was why he probably had not touched himself all week. Somehow his mind thought about the softness of Aoyama regardless.

It didn't matter if he was loud, he had the place to himself. Stroking and grunted, he stared down, watching as he pulled the foreskin up and down. Grunting and moaning, he pressed his back against the cool tile, letting the water just run. All of his sounds seem to bounce off the tiles around him- but it didn't matter. For once he was alone in the showers and this was nice. No scrambling for tissues to clean up afterwards- like in his room, or keeping quiet so the person on the other side of the wall didn't hear...

"Oh, monsieur!" Aoyama sang out, startling him.

"Fuck!" Bakugou cried, letting go of his cock and turning away.

"Autorise moi," Aoyama breathed, stepping into the stall with him, wearing nothing but his shiny utility belt.

"What?!" Bakugou gasped.

A hand on his shoulder and Bakugou spun so his back was pressed against the tile again. Pink lips smiled at him, a confidence in those beautiful indigo eyes he had seen just the other day.

"I said, allow me," Aoyama said, a finger tracing over his collarbone as Bakugou just gulped. He had no idea what to expect, but Aoyama falling down to his knees, his blond hair damp and not all flipped out anymore, then opening his mouth- was not it! Was he going too? There was no way! Does he let Aoyama just do whatever he want?

"Aoyama," Bakugou breathed. He wasn't sure if he was giving permission or asking a question. Confusion clouded his mind again the moment he felt Aoyama open his pink lips a little more and lick at the head of his cock. It was light and just barely there, making Bakugou's breath catch. His hands balled into fist and he just fucking stood there, as if Aoyama had a quirk to freeze his body in place.

"Bon appetit!" Aoyama sang before mouthing the sides of his cocks. He was sucking at the shaft of his cock, a hand gently massaging at his balls. Bakugou felt his head tipping back, and his hand reaching into the damp blond hair before him. Licks up the underside of his cock while Aoyama held tight to his cock, then his tongue twirling around the head. This was the most amazing feeling ever . If he had only been thinking about how soft Aoyama's hands where- well fuck, his mind would never be the same now.

It had to be insanity. Bakugou had gone insane. There was no way he was in a shower as Aoyama blew him!

Even when Aoyama took him into his mouth, Bakugou moaned and gently thrusted his hips. Pink lips that had thinned around the shaft of his cock as large indigo eyes stared up at him, long lashed fluttering at him. Aoyama's mouth so wet and so warm, it felt beyond what he ever imagined.

"Fuck…" Bakugou breathed, his hips lightly thrusting into Aoyama's mouth- watching as Aoyama seemed to only open his mouth more, taking him further in.

Aoyama's mouth was making his mind and judgement cloud over. Even the suction on his cheeks and Bakugou moaned again- his mouth hanging open, staring down at the sparkle sucking him down.

And yes, Aoyama did wear glitter lip gloss! When Aoyama pulled back, he could see it slathered over his cock- a sparkly wet trail left behind.

"You tremble, monsieur," Aoyama said, licking up the side of his shaft again.

Of course he was fucking trembling! "Hah!" Bakugou moaned as Aoyama teased the head of his cock with his tongue. Twirling around it and pulling back his foreskin with his hand. Bakugou felt his toes curling and his gut twisting. "Fuck!" he growled, grabbing blond hair, pulling Aoyama's mouth back over his cock, deeper.

He kept a tight hold on Aoyama's hair, bobbing his head over his cock. Bakugou's toes curled up again, feeling his orgasm racing at him. Aoyama continued to massage his balls, even when Bakugou pulled Aoyama off his cock, watching as his overly soft hand started to stroke him, pink lips open and his tongue hanging out.

"C'mon, Monsieur Bakugou," Aoyama said, stroking him harder.

"Gonna fucking cum all over your stupid pretty face!" he growled, feeling his cock pulse and his cock starting to release. The first spurt landing on Aoyama's cheek, then the next right on his tongue. After that, Bakugou lost sight for a moment as his vision temporarily turned black and his cock just continued to cum.

Gasping, he was clutching to the tile wall, his chest heaving. Aoyama letting him go, then wiping his cheek with the side of his hand. Long lashes continued to flutter up at him, even as he rose to his feet.

Aoyama's face was covered in cum. Bakugou just stood there, staring. Aoyama running a finger through some cum on the side of his mouth, then pushing his finger into Bakugou's mouth. He was disgusted by it, and even more disturbed when he started to suck on the finger.

"Très bein," Aoyama giggled, slipping his finger from Bakugou's mouth, and turning to leave. Bakugou caught one last glimpse of his gaudy belt as the shower curtain closed.


	3. Chapter 3

What in the ever loving fuck? Bakugou was beside him all night that evening. He didn't eat dinner with the class, opting to take his food up to his room.

Was he hiding from… Aoyama of all people?

That couldn't be fucking right! Bakugou doesn't hide from anyone!

But maybe for tonight, it was best to stay holed up in his room with his video games and mangas. His mind definitely not on how warm and wet Aoyama's mouth was, or how pretty his face was his cock came all over it.

Dying again in his game, Bakugou laid back in his bed, hands over his face, groaning. This was no damn good. He couldn't take his mind off of it!

"Bakugou!" Kirishima called, coming into his room, holding up a new game. "Wanna play?"

"I'll kill you!" he yelled.

"That's the spirit!" Kirishima exclaimed, pushing him with his hips so he would scoot over in his bed.

At least Kirishima never asked a ton of questions whenever Bakugou decided he was hiding in his room or asked about his foul mood. He just came by like nothing was going on. Taking the controller, it was easy to let his mind get lost in the game. He could at least stop thinking about that fucking twinkle toes freak.

Playing til late in the night, Bakugou screamed "Die!" or "Fuck!" and many other combinations of colorful blasphemies.

* * *

"Bonjour, Monsieur Bakugou!" Aoyama sang out the next morning.

Bakugou glared over at the blond hair flipping as Aoyama walked by him. Growling, Bakugou slammed his arm into Aoyama's chest- pinning him to the wall.

"What's your fucking game?" Bakugou growled.

He expected some song of an answer- instead he was met with wide eyes as Aoyama trembled against him. Bakugou watched as the color in Aoyama's face drained and he whimpered.

"I… no… I…" Aoyama stammered- holding his hands up as if in a surrender.

He felt like he was kicking a sad puppy out in the rain. What the hell was he doing? All because he allowed some sparkly freak to touch his dick? Growling a bit more, he heard Aoyama yelp and tightly close his eyes.

This was no longer the boy who had approached him, all the confidence he never knew Aoyama had the day before. The way his bottom lip quivered before biting it, the small whines as he stayed pressed against the wall.

"What the fuck?" Bakugou yelled, then released his arm where it held Aoyama against the wall, slapping it to the wall. The sound of his hand slapping the wall, made Aoyama cry out, holding his arms up as if to defend himself.

"Answer me!" Bakugou hissed, clenching his fist.

"Ah!" Aoyama yelped, shrinking more away from him.

"How can you do what you did… and not even have the balls to answer me?" he hissed.

Aoyama had slid down the wall, his arms over his head as if Bakugou was about to blast him. Growling, he punched the wall again and walked off.

What the fuck was that? For a guy who walked up to him, jerked him off… then joined him in the shower - Aoyama sure as fuck wasn't acting the same. It made no damn sense at all. Getting to the end of the hallway, Bakugou screamed out- making all his classmates that were in the common room startle.

* * *

He fucking hated running, with a burning passion. Bakugou found himself going top speed on the treadmill in the gym. Maybe if he just exhausted himself, then he could forget everything. How was it Aoyama seemed so different? He knew Aoyama was always seeking attention, and dammit- he got Bakugou's attention, only to coward away whimpering.

He had that image of Aoyama crouching down, covering his head in fear- whereas the day before, he was falling to his knees and staring him dead in the eye as he sucked his cock.

Turning the treadmill faster, Bakugou screamed and ran harder. He could feel his muscles begging him to stop, but his mind was on a damn loop.

"Bakugou!" Kaminari called out, moving over to the treadmill. Turning down his speed, Bakugou grabbed his water bottle and grunted. "We are gonna watch that new horror movie in the common room later! Did you wanna join?"

"Why not," he growled.

"Ok! See ya then!" Kaminari chirped, waving as he left the room.

Walking a bit to cool down, Bakugou wrapped his towel around his neck, feeling his body soaked in sweat. Heading back to his room, he grabbed his robe and shower bag. He saw no signs of Aoyama anywhere as he walked around the dorms. The freak was probably hiding in his gaudy ass glitter explosion he called a room.

The boys bathroom was quiet and he could hear a shower running. Of course someone would be in there. It never seemed to fail these days. Someone was always in the damn bathroom. Moving to the back stall, he turned the water on and got his towel. His clothes were still soaked to his body as he peeled them off and stepped in.

Scrubbing his hair, he heard soft whimpers from the other running stall. It was light, and just barely there. Cocking his head a bit, he kept washing- listening for those sounds. More came and he almost swore it sounded like Aoyama. Does he hide and cry in the shower? Was he the one that made him feel this way?

Growling, he started to aggressively run the soap over his skin, trying to scrub those sounds away, til a strangle choke echoed in the room- and he knew it was Aoyama. It sounded just like he had earlier in the hallway.

Rinsing off the soap, Bakugou turned his shower off. "Twinkle toes?" he growled, only to met with a yelp from the other stall.

Yup- it was Aoyama.

Moving down to where the shower was running, Bakugou pulled back the curtain- seeing Aoyama huddled in the corner of the shower, crouched down with his head hiding on his knees.

"What the hell?" he asked.

Red swollen eyes looked up at him, even Aoyama's nose was pink as he sniffled. Another yelp and Aoyama hid his face. A long sign and Bakugou stepped into the stall, and grabbed Aoyama by the arms, standing him up.

"Seriously? What the fuck is your deal?" he demanded.

Another sniffle and Aoyama shook away from him. "I… well…" Aoyama stammered, still not answering him, but cowering away from him.

"Don't tell me after all that, you're fucking scared of me!" he barked.

Yelping, Aoyama shook his head. "I don't… want you to blast me!"

Stepping in closer, he was just mere inches from Aoyama and his tear swollen face. "If I were going to fucking blast you, I would have the first time you touched my dick."

Aoyama's eyes grew big as they looked at him, biting his bottom lip. The way his hair that usually was flipped around him, hung wet over his brow. Bakugou found his hand shook despite the attitude he was radiating- pushing Aoyama's hair off his face.

A gulp and Aoyama's hand shook just as much as he reached out, just barely touching Bakugou's shoulder. It was a light graze as his hand worked down his shoulder, small sniffles escaping now and then. The way his hand was still just as soft as Bakugou remembered, trailing down his arm and back up. His other hand joining, moving above his chest, fingertips over his collarbone. A clear gulp, and Aoyama hiccuped a tiny bit which caused him to sort of giggle. His face was still splotchy, but Bakugou felt drawn to it.

He had no idea why he walked into this stall, all he wanted was the 'why' from Aoyama that he had yet to get. Standing still, his muscles clenched, and Aoyama's hands moved down his chest, rubbing over his pectoral muscles.

Neither spoke- that was not their strong point. Aoyama would speak words he didn't know or Bakugou's tone would scare him off.

Fingertips brushed over his nipples, making him gasp a bit. He felt the way his nipples tightened under Aoyama's fingertips the more they flicked over them. Bakugou felt his chest rising and falling, even as little sniffles still came from Aoyama- though less and less.

His hands just touched him. His chest, and down to his abs. There was something beautiful as he looked down at Aoyama's milky white slim fingers trailed over each line perfectly sculpted on his body.

"Très bien," Aoyama whispered, his hands moving back up his sides, and to his chest. The steam from the shower lingering around them as Aoyama just touched him. Bakugou never reached out for him, he just stood there, staring at him. His body grew warm, and he felt that swell between his legs.

Aoyama was trim, and smaller. The sparkling belt on his waist, the only glitter on him at this time. No gloss lined his lips, though his lashes were still long and dark. Even the pink cock between his legs, starting to stand the more he touched Bakugou.

"Je suis désolé…" Aoyama whispered, his hands still moving slowly over his body- making Bakugou tremble a bit.

"No clue what the fuck you're saying," Bakugou growled between clenched teeth.

"Bien," Aoyama whispered, his hands moving to his waist, thumbs rubbing over his hip bones. "Let me see you pleasure yourself."

"...what?"

"Do it, monsieur," Aoyama said, a small sniffle that had almost died away barely heard.

A deep breath and Bakugou flexed his fingers, then reached for his cock, feeling it almost fully hard already. Keeping a hard lock on Aoyama's eyes, his muscled flexed as his hand started to stroke his own cock.

"Très bien," Aoyama gasped, leaning back, his back arching as he took his own cock in his hand.

This was the Aoyama that Bakugou had seen the other two occasions, though not as much as this. His eyes had darkened, lips barely parted as he gasped for air. The way he leaned on the tile, arching his back with his pink cock in hand, staring at him.

"Fuck," Bakugou breathed, stroking himself harder. He couldn't take his eyes off Aoyama. Even in the hot shower, and not covered in glitter- he still shone bright. Both of them gasping for air, their cocks in hand, stroking and twisting their wrist. He didn't know where to look- at Aoyama's face or his cock. His eyes alternating between the both.

Even with his eyes still swollen from crying- Bakugou hated to admit he was beautiful. Grunting, he was thrusting his hips into his hands, hearing the high pitch moans as Aoyama stared at his cock, stroking his own harder.

He had never been more confused and turned on in life. Where Aoyama was just cowering away from him- now he was arched against the wall, wantonly thrusting into his own hand. The way he licked his lips as he stared at Bakugou's cock was his undoing. Picturing where Aoyama was on his knees before, Bakugou felt his balls tighten as his muscled clenched tight. Grunting loudly, Bakugou was spilling all on the tile floor, the water washing his seed away.

Taking a page from Aoyama's book, he lifted his hand that the cum had oozed on. Aoyama moaned and licked at his hand. His eyes fluttering shut, dark lashes pressed to his pale skin as his body shook.

Bakugou couldn't stop staring. The way his entire body quivered, splashed in a pink flush, his hand pressed to Aoyama's mouth.

If he had not gotten off before, he would have at that moment.

"...monsieur," Aoyama whispered.

"My room, tonight… after the movie," he said, his hand quickly touching Aoyama's cheek before realizing what he had done. Startling back, Bakugou slipped out the shower, and grabbed his towel.

He could still feel his heart racing, and not even bothering to fully dry off, he put his robe on and dashed out the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Making it back to his room, Bakugou shut the door, leaned against it and took a deep breath. His mind had not been right for a week, and it was even more muddled now. He could still feel where Aoyama's hands had been touching him… everywhere. Another gasp for air and he went to set his stuff down and get dressed.

A knock on his door and Kirishima walking in. "Hey man! They are about to start the movie!"

"Alright. Be there in a minute."

Taking another deep breath, he remembered he told Aoyama to come by his room after the movie. Would he? Why did he even tell him too?

But on the other hand- what the fuck was he thinking? What was he expecting to happen if Aoyama did in fact come to his room after the movie? He let his dick talk for him, and now that his head was clearing, he had no idea what to make of it.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Bakugou headed down to the common room as it was a movie he did want to see. Blood, gore and monsters.

"Bakugou!" Kirishima called out, patting the spot next to him on the couch. Puffing his cheeks, he waited for Kirishma to move to the center cushion and he took the spot next to the arm rest. "Got sodas and popcorn for ya!" Kirishima gestured to the coffee table in front of them covered in snacks and drinks.

"Good," he said, leaning against the arm rest as the rest of the class came in. Pillows lines the floor, the couches starting to fill up and chatter everywhere.

He didn't see Aoyama though. Maybe cause it was a horror movie?

"Just waiting on a few more people!" Kaminari said.

"How'd you get a hold of this move?" Jiro asked him.

"I have my ways!" Kaminari laughed.

A few more of their classmates came into the room, and he noticed at the back was Aoyama. The way his eyes quickly scanned the room, seeing the groups already sitting together. He wondered where Aoyama was going to sit, but saw him just kind of slowly walk around the common room, moving to a table in the back, sighing heavily.

"Ah fuck," Bakugou grumbled to himself and had no idea why he was doing any of this, much less watching Aoyama. "Kaminari, shitty hair- slide down some! Make room," he barked then turned his head and locked eyes with Aoyama. "C"mon twinkle toes."

"Bakugou?" Kirishima asked as they were now all sitting very close together.

"Just gimme some damn popcorn!" Bakugou growled.

"Merci Monsieur," Aoyama said, squeezing into the spot between Bakugou and the arm rest. "Oh! May I have some sweets?"

A grunt and Bakugou glared over at Kirishima. "You fucking heard him!"

Kirishima and Kaminari were leaning over to the far side of the coffee table, which was out of Bakugou's reach and grabbing the gummy candies, passing over to Aoyama who sang his thank you and settled into his seat.

Bakugou ignored the confused stares from… well everyone, and just crunched his popcorn. "Are we watching the fucking movie or not?"

The lights went out and the movie started up. Almost from the very beginning it was all blood and gore. Screams tore through the common room and Bakugou was fucking loving it. He heard small gasp and cry outs from Aoyama next to him. Pressing his tight to Aoyama's, he heard him calm down some.

The deeper into the movie, the more scary it became. Kirishima had a pillow in his lap as did Kaminari- they each kept squealing out and hiding their faces into the pillows.

"Whimps," Bakugou muttered, then felt Aoyama pressing his face into his shoulder. The room was dark, and Bakugou wasn't even thinking as he set down his bowl of popcorn and wrapped an arm around Aoyama's shoulder. More screams around the common room, Mineta running out the room crying as he wet himself, and everyone kept watching.

Even Bakugou had to admit the movie was a bit intense. There were times he noticed his own arm tightening around Aoyama- but then he immediately softened his grip. More little sniffles and yelps next to him as the movie continued on.

"You're so brave," Aoyama whispered in his ear, then yelped again, hiding his face back in his shoulder.

He did feel his pride swell just a tiny bit at this- not that he would ever admit it. Aoyama had a hand on his shirt, fisting at it tightly, his body slightly trembling. That scent of roses that was becoming familiar to him so tight against him.

At least the lights were out.

"Bakugou?" Kirishima whispered over at him, staring at him all confused.

"Watch the fucking movie."

The movie ended, and Aoyama released his hold on him, sitting back up. The lights came back on and everyone was groaning and rubbing their eyes.

"I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks!" the girls were moaning, and the classmates were grabbing the snack bowls and empty soda cans.

"A bientôt, monsieur," Aoyama said, patting his leg then standing and gracefully leaving the room. Bakugou's eyes stayed fixed on the blond hair flipping as he exited.

"Ok, seriously dude," Kirishima said, turning towards him. "What the hell was that?"

A shrug and Bakugou grabbed his empty bowl. "He scares easily."

"But…" Kirishima trailed off as Bakugou stood, putting his stuff in the kitchen.

"I'm heading to bed," he said, shoving his hands back in his pockets and heading up to his room. He got to wondering when Aoyama would show up, but as he headed down the hallway for his room, saw Aoyama leaning against his door, looking at his fingernails.

"Bonjour!" Aoyama sang, then wiggled his fingers at Bakugou.

"Why are you just leaning on my damn door?" he growled.

"You said to come by!" Aoyama said.

A grunt and they walked into his room, where Bakugou just flopped on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Oh your room!" Aoyama squealed, walking around looking at the different posters, the books on his shelves.

Sitting up on his elbows, he thought how Aoyama stuck out like a sore thumb in his room. All that sparkle- just looking at his things. He didn't like people to touch his things, but Aoyama wasn't exactly touching anything, just looking.

"C'mere," Bakugou said, hoping Aoyama didn't pick up on the quiver on his voice.

"Oui!"

Aoyama made his way over, sitting on the edge of his bed. Bakugou had slid over some, and they just stared at each other. He wasn't sure what the hell he was going to do now. Biting his bottom lip, Bakugou turned his head away. Maybe he was being stupid inviting Aoyama back to his room. The way his flashy clothing clashed with his dark bedspread, it just didn't… work.

"You were so brave earlier," Aoyama sang, reaching out and running his hand down his face.

Bakugou found for some reason he leaned into the touch, even reaching out and taking his hand, pulling Aoyama to him.

He had never kissed anyone before, and the moment Aoyama's forehead pressed his- staring into indigo eyes that sparkled as they stared at him. The way Aoyama's tongue ran over his own lips made him want to kiss him.

"I've… never…" he mumbled.

"Oui."

They both leaned in slowly. Bakugou felt his lips brush over Aoyama's. He was not the least bit surprised how soft they were. Sitting up a bit more, he found his hand moving behind Aoyama's head as their lips brushed together again.

"Très bien," Aoyama whispered, pulling back a little, as if he were studying Bakugou's face.

Curling his fingers in the soft strands of Aoyama's hair, Bakugou closed his eyes and pulled Aoyama back to him, pressing his lips a bit harder against his. Not only where Aoyama's lips soft, but they were so full. A small hum and Aoyama was moving his lips against Bakugou's.

A tongue licking his bottom lip, and Bakugou's snapped his eyes open- seeing where Aoyama's eyes were shut and his face so soft. Gasping, Bakugou opened his mouth, feeling the way Aoyama's tongue licked into his mouth.

Moaning softly, Bakugou held Aoyama's hair a bit tighter, tilting their heads more and meeting Aoyama's tongue. He tasted of sugared candies from earlier. Sweet and even sweeter. Aoyama had both hands on his shoulders, his hands trembling a bit.

Falling back against the bed, Bakugou still had his hand in Aoyama's hair, pulling him down with him. Chest to chest, and Aoyama was half on him, half on the bed. His other arm moving around Aoyama's back- their kiss deepening.

Small little sounds from Aoyama and he could feel the way Aoyama's hand moved slowly over his chest. He slowly rubbed at Aoyama's back, feeling how slender he was. Even the weight of him half laying on his chest was almost nothing.

The more they kissed, the more Aoyama's hand moved down his body. Gasping when Aoyama's hand slipped under his shirt, teasing at his waist band and Bakugou pulled back, staring at him.

"You don't… I mean we don't… have too," he said, though he would be lying if he said he wasn't turned on by all this.

"I've found touching you… amour," Aoyama whispered.

A soft moan and Bakugou felt a very soft hand slip into his pants, taking hold of him. A sigh as his fingers wrapped around him- he was already half erect, and it didn't take long to fully get there. He wanted to touch Aoyama too. Gulping, he felt lips back on his as Aoyama's hand stroked over him more.

"Let me… touch you," Bakugou whispered.

"Oui."

His hands never left his cock, though Aoyama wiggled and was next to him. Bakugou didn't want to seem scared as he did this- though he had only touched his own cock and never anyone else's. Chewing his bottom lip, he stared at Aoyama's slim chest as his hand moved down his body, his fingers playing at the skin over his pants.

He was breathing hard than he expected, and his hand was shaking once more. Closing his eyes Bakugou pulled at Aoyama's waistband, freeing his cock.

"Open your eyes."

A deep breath and Bakugou was met with indigo eyes staring at him. There was an intensity to them- not the scared boy who was just earlier latched onto him during the movie. Looking down Aoyama's body- Bakugou saw just how slim he was. Even his cock was small and stood proudly from his body. Reaching out, Bakugou took him in his hand. He almost engulf Aoyama's cock completely in his fist.

"Hah!" Aoyama gasped, leaning in to kiss him once more.

He moved his hand slowly over Aoyama's cock, feeling the small pulses and twitches as he slowly stroked him. They had stopped kissing, their lips still touched as they breathed and moaned softly.

"I'm so close," Aoyama breathed.

"Same."

He felt his hips lightly thrusting into Aoyama's hand. The way Aoyama's hand was so tiny around him, and so soft. His grip was tight and the way he turned his fist at the head of his cock. Changing where their lips were just touching, to kissing Aoyama deeply, Bakugou moaned deeply.

Another pulse into his fist and the precum coating his hand- Bakugou twisted his hand, swallowing Aoyama's moan. A few more moans and Aoyama was pulling from his mouth, burying his head in his shoulder, whimpering and moaning softly.

The sounds from Aoyama were his breaking point- thrusting his hips into Aoyama's hand, Bakugou released into Aoyama's soft hand. Both of them breathing heavily, milking the last drops they could from the other's cock, then Bakugou took a deep breath- kissing Aoyama's temple.

"We need to clean up," he grumbled, feeling his body shake a bit, all his nerves twitching slightly.

"Autorise moi," Aoyama said, reaching for the tissues next to the bed. His body felt cold for a moment as Aoyama cleaned them both up. "I don't think I can sleep from watching that movie," Aoyama admitted.

"They why the fuck did you watch it?" he asked.

"I couldn't be the only one not watching. Can we maybe… you know… watch something real quick before I go back to room?" Aoyama asked.

A grunt and Bakugou sat up, grabbing his laptop. "Damn scaredy cat."

A giggle and Aoyama was curling up to his side. He watched as Aoyama found some weird romance comedy. There was a lot of bad jokes, and Bakugou just shook his head. "Damn twinkle toes."

Aoyama giggled, and kissed his cheek, settling back into the show.


	5. Chapter 5

They didn't have class the next day, and oddly- Bakugou didn't feel strange about anything anymore. As odd as it all seemed, the confusion he had before- seemed to just clear up overnight. He even found he slept soundly that night, and was able to even sleep in a bit that morning.

It wasn't that Bakugou was chipper, he just didn't feel like burning down the town. Moving through his morning, he didn't bother telling even Deku to rot in hell like he usually did.

"Dude!" Kirishima called, wrapping an arm around him. "We playing that game or not?"

"You're just gonna fucking die again," he said- leading them to his room where they settled in to play the afternoon away. Kirishima had sprawled out on the floor with a pillow- cursing and almost throwing his controller as he played. Bakugou was lounged back on his bed, calmly playing and almost laughing at each fuck up Kirishima did.

"Bonjour!" Aoyama sang, opening his door and peaking in. "May moi join you men?"

"Sure," Bakugou said, not even flinching at the intrusion- though Kirishima just kind of froze- staring over as Aoyama laid across Bakugou's bed, his head at the foot of the bed, feet kicked up and wiggling his toes.

"Oh! This is the game the entire class is on an uproar about!" Aoyama chirped.

"Yeah, and shitty hair over there isn't any good at it," Bakugou growled, "Dammit, Kirishima! You're almost dead!"

"Ah!" Kirishima startled and turned back to the game.

Bakugou heard the giggle from Aoyama, and he didn't even care that he was draped on his bed. What he cared about was getting to the end of this level and beating the boss. Growling, he was furiously moving his fingers over the controller, cursing and begging Kirishima to be halfway decent for once in this game.

They had gotten so involved in the game, that he never even noticed when a juice box was held in front of him. "Drink monsieur," Aoyama whispered.

Without a thought, Bakugou never took his eyes off the game, but downed the juice. He was thirsty as fuck- but they had finally gotten to the final boss on the board. More cursing from Kirishima on the floor and Bakugou had one goal in mind- the next level.

Shifting of Aoyama next to him, and a head resting on his thigh, but Bakugou didn't care. It wasn't in his way- and he still played his game.

"Dude! After this board I need a break," Kirishima said.

"If we don't beat this boss, you aint fucking going nowhere!" Bakugou growled.

Aoyama giggled and just rubbed his knee where he was resting. Bakugou couldn't even pay attention to anything other than annihilating the boss.

"This game is so scary!" Aoyama gasped.

"Once we beat this boss, it'll calm back down," Bakugou said, temporarily moving his hand from his controller and fluffing the blond hair gracing his lap.

He never noticed the overly confused look coming from Kirishima. What he did notice as the health bar going down rapidly on Kirishima's character.

"Dammit, Kirishima!" he growled. "If you fucking die, I am not reviving you!"

"Oh, Katsuki," Aoyama sang, "sois gentil."

"Oh I'll sois gentil his ass!" Bakugou growled mockingly, which only made Aoyama giggle and Kirishima to just sit there, his mouth wide open at the exchange from the two on the bed.

"Um… Bakugou?" Kirishima asked.

"Monsieur!" Aoyama exclaimed, "the game!"

"Oh shit!" Kirishima yelled.

Bakugou and Kirishima were screaming as they continued to fight the boss. When they finally beat the boss, Bakugou roared triumphantly and Aoyama cheered.

"We did it!" Kirishima exclaimed, accepting the high five from Aoyama, then flopping back on the floor and staring at the ceiling. "This game is hard as fuck!"

"We still have ten more levels to go," Bakugou growled, stretching his limbs long, rattling Aoyama on the bed- which only made him giggle.

"I'm gonna need a little break," Kirishima said, rubbing his stomach. "I need some food."

"Are you hungry, Katsuki?" Aoyama asked, fluttering long lashes at him.

"A little bit," Bakugou replied.

"I'll make you something to eat, bien?"

"That would be great," Bakugou said, stretching again and not even flinching when Aoyama smiled and giggled his way out his room.

"Dude," Kirishima hissed.

"What?"

Kirishima waved his arms between him and the door Aoyama had just left out of. "Do you not see the fuckery of all of this? Aoyama?"

"What about him?" he asked.

"Um… all of it?!"

A sigh and Bakugou scratched the back of his neck. "Give the guy a break. He gets lonely and just want someone to hang out with. Not like he is getting in the way."

"So is that why he was hanging on you during the movie last night?"

Grabbing his pillow, Bakugou threw it at Kirishima. "What? Jealous or something?"

"You fucking wish! Monsieur! " Kirishima teased, laughing as he fluttered his lashes the way Aoyama did at him.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Bakugou yelled, jumping from his bed and wrestling with Kirishima on the floor. It was all fun and games. He was sending small blast to Kirishima's hardened skin when Aoyama showed back up at the door- a tray of cheese, crackers and some fruit.

"Oh my!" Aoyama exclaimed.

Bakugou and Kirishima laughing as Kirishima pulled himself from Bakugou's attacks and stood up. "Alright, I'll be back in a bit. Need to go find something to eat."

"I think Satou is baking in the kitchen!" Aoyama said.

"Perfect!" Kirishima said, rushing out the room.

Bakugou moved back over to his bed, getting his pillow he had thrown back in place. He didn't even flinch when Aoyama sat on the bed next to him and kissed his cheek. "May moi try playing that game?" Aoyama asked.

Raising an eyebrow, Bakugou grabbed some cheese and fruit off the plate. "Why would you want to play?"

"Well," Aoyama said, his cheeks turning a bit pink. "It is the game everyone is all sparkling over! Yet I feel so left out!"

A sigh and Bakugou grabbed the controller. "Lemme save my game and I'll start you a profile."

A squeal and Aoyama kissed his cheek. He figured Kirishima was going to be a bit anyways if Satou was baking. It only meant Kirishima would eat a ton of sugary cakes then come moaning back upstairs in a couple hours about a stomach ache. He did the same shit every weekend.

"Here," Bakugou said, passing over the controller. "Try to get through the first level and pay attention to that story shit they are telling you."

Settling back against his headboard, he grabbed the plate of food and watched as Aoyama played. It was quite comical as every move his character was making- Aoyama's body moved that direction as did his hands. Small yelps and squeals the further into the level he got.

"Make sure to break into burnt down houses," Bakugou said, "there are clues there too."

"Merci!"

Soon, his plate was empty and Aoyama had worked his way to the next level. The game started to grow dark and Aoyama kept squealing out. Before he knew it, Aoyama had worked his way into his lap, his body shaking as he had a death grip on the controller.

"This is too scary!" Aoyama cried.

He noticed Aoyama was having a harder time on this level. Wrapping his arms around him, Bakugou took temporary control of the controller, helping Aoyama.

"You're almost at this level's boss," Bakugou whispered.

"I can't do it!" Aoyama squealed, taking back the controller.

"Yes you can," Bakugou said, his hands moving over Aoyama's sides in attempts to calm him. He had no idea why he did this- or why he was being so gentle with Aoyama. There something about him that made him want to wrap his arms around him and protect him when he was like this. He noticed the more his hands moved over Aoyama, the calmer he got.

That was until the game roared at him and Aoyama about startled off the bed- almost throwing the controller. "I can't do this!" Aoyama screamed.

"Here, just this once I'll help," Bakugou said as Aoyama curled deeper into his lap, wrapping his arms around his center as Bakugou took the controller. Aoyama was shivering in his lap, his head buried in his chest. "If you want to play this game, it only gets scarier."

"Let's just play Kirby!" Aoyama whimpered.

Not even thinking, Bakugou kissed Aoyama's temple. "You want to be able to talk about his game with the class on Monday, right?" he asked.

A small sniffle and Aoyama was gazing up at him. Bakugou briefly looked down and kissed his forehead.

"Oui."

"Then you need to power through this," Bakugou said.

"Mon héros!" Aoyama exclaimed, wrapping his arms tighter around Bakugou, but finally turning his head to watch Bakugou kill the boss.

"Um… Bakugou?" Kirishima asked, moving back hesitantly in the room. The confusion was clearly read on his face as he had watched that scene from the doorway. He knew the events of the night before during the movie- but this? This was something entirely different.

"Finally finish stuffing your face with cake?" Bakugou asked, not even flinching or moving Aoyama off his lap.

"Bonjour, Eijirou!" Aoyama sang, wiggling his fingers in hello.

"Um… bonjour?" Kirishima stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Gimme a moment to finish this level here for twinkle toes, then we can reload our level," Bakugou said.

"Um… sure thing," Kirishima mumbled, taking his spot he had earlier on the floor, but all he could do was watch the happening up on the bed.

Aoyama never did untangle himself from Bakugou, and Bakugou wasn't pushing him away. He noticed now and the when Aoyama squealed out, Bakugou would kiss his forehead or his temple- though never took his eyes off the game.

Even when Bakugou finished the level, and loaded up the level they had been playing- Aoyama went and got them all drinks. When he came back, Bakugou just moved his arm so Aoyama could work his way back into his lap- leaning back against him and holding the drink for Bakugou.

Each time Aoyama caught his eye when Kirishima couldn't help but stare, Aoyama would smile and sparkle at him.

It was the weirdest shit Kirishima had ever encountered.


	6. Chapter 6

The minute Kirishima left- calling it a night as they had played that game all day- Bakugou flipped Aoyama on his back, into the mattress and was kissing him.

"Oh, monsieur!" Aoyama giggled.

"Think you can tease me all afternoon and get away with it?" Bakugou whispered, kissing down Aoyama's neck, hands moving under his shirt. It wasn't that Aoyama was teasing him, but all that sitting in his lap had riled him up a bit.

"Monsieur! I'd never tease!" Aoyama squealed, "And we have bed checks soon!"

Bakugou growled, and checked the time. Sure enough, Mr. Aizawa would be walking by each room making sure no ' funny business ' was going on. What did he expect from a pack of teenagers?

"The girls have sleepovers…" Bakugou said, pressing his mouth back to Aoyama's.

"I doubt he will allow this!" Aoyama sang, then squirmed out of Bakugou's touch. "But I'll très certainement be seeing you tomorrow!"

Bakugou growled, even as Aoyama hopped off the bed and kissed the furrow in his brow.

"Let me walk you to your room at least," Bakugou grumbled, sitting up and adjusting his pants. He didn't know why the fuck he offered it, but he felt it was the thing to do.

Standing up, he walked over to Aoyama, seeing the way his eyes literally sparkled as he opened the door. Making his way out to the hallway, Aoyama took his hand- and he didn't find himself snatching his hand away.

Everyone had already headed to their rooms, so the walk was quiet.

"Are you playing games all day tomorrow too?" Aoyama asked.

"Probably for a bit," Bakugou said. "I mean… it's new and Kirishima and I always are the first to beat the games…"

As they approached Aoyama's door, his hand was let go and Aoyama just kind of stood there, looking down at their shoes. "Would um… like… would it be ok if I came by again?" Aoyama asked.

His hand under Aoyama's chin, and his lips pressed to his before Bakugou stepped back. "Sure, though Kirishima sleeps til noon."

"What time you do wake?"

A shrug, it wasn't like he set an alarm, but he still usually woke early. "I'll probably hit the gym in the morning."

"Tellement viril!" Aoyama sang.

A laugh and Bakugou shook his head. "I have no idea half the shit you say."

"C'est bon," Aoyama whispered, lifting his hand to rub Bakugou's arm.

"Dude… whatever, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"It's a date!" Aoyama sang.

Shaking his head, Bakugou stuffed his hands in his pockets and made his way back to his room. On the way, he passed Mr. Aizawa checking rooms.

"Bakugou," Mr. Aizawa said, "I was headed your way."

"Going to my room now," Bakugou said.

"Um… Bakugou? You have glitter on your lips," Mr. Aizawa pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

Ducking his head, Bakugou picked up the pace and head back to his room. That damn twinkle toes and his glitter!

* * *

That morning, Bakugou was in the gym lifting heavy shit over and over. Sweat had soaked his shirt and his arms were screaming at him- but it was what a hero had to do to stay in stop form.

Every now and then, he would spot a speck of glitter on him- Aoyama sure had left his mark in his room. He found traces of his bed sparkling where they had lounged all day, and no matter how much he scrubbed- the glitter was still there.

"Looks like I did find you, monsieur!" Aoyama sang.

Bakugou didn't know what it was, usually someone following him around would piss him off- but there was something about Aoyama and him being around didn't get in his way.

"Stalking me now?" Bakugou asked, grabbing his towel to wipe off his face.

Aoyama laughed and it rang around the room they were in. "You told me you would be here, silly!" Aoyama sang.

"Oh right, well I'm just finishing up," he said, grabbing the hand weight and lifting it.

"That looks so heavy!" Aoyama squealed.

"That's kinda the point of this!" Bakugou growled. Aoyama sat and watched him, after another set, Bakugou gestured over to the weights. "Why don't you lift a bit."

Aoyama seemed to sit and think about it for a moment before going and grabbing the smallest hand weight on the rack. Bakugou raised a brow at him then shook his head.

"You have to at least challenge yourself a bit," he growled, moving over where Aoyama was, the scent of roses filling his senses once more. Every time he smelled that scent, he felt a stir inside of him. Reaching around Aoyama, he grabbed a larger weight- but one he figured Aoyama could use. "Try this."

"But monsieur!" Aoyama whined.

"Try it," Bakugou said, running his hands up Aoyama's arms. He was thin, and very little muscle to him.

Aoyama did a few arm curls and his arm started to shake. Moving his hands to Aoyama's waist, Bakugou stayed right there. "Challenge yourself a little," he whispered.

That seemed to spark something in Aoyama- almost as if he was sparkling from that tiny comment. Bakugou smirked and found his thumbs touching Aoyama's bare skin, causing him to move his thumbs a bit over him.

"You are distracting me!" Aoyama giggled.

Stepping back, Bakugou crossed his arms and waited for Aoyama to switch arms. When he did, he did another set and put the weight down.

"Next time, move up a weight size," Bakugou said. "Now let's get those shoulders worked a bit too."

"Oi! Monsieur Bakugou! I didn't come here to work out!" Aoyama squealed.

"Well you are now," Bakugou growled, "You are far too skinny as it is."

A pout and Aoyama moved over where Bakugou was getting the weights set for Aoyama's shoulders. "I'm not skinny," Aoyama pouted.

"You are, and you definitely need to eat more," Bakugou said.

"But I don't want to get fat!" Aoyama whined.

"You won't if you work out," Bakugou said.

Aoyama turned to face him, hands moving over the bulges in his arms. "Will I bulk all big like you?" Aoyama asked, fluttering long lashes at him.

"Keep dreaming, twinkle toes," Bakugou said, the found himself leaning in and kissing sparkling lips. Aoyama must bathe in glitter as he could feel the glitter transferring to his own lips. "Now stop whining."

Bakugou went through an entire routine with Aoyama- keeping the weights on the lighter side, ignoring his whining and complaining. He had already done his workout and found this a nice distraction. Plus it was cute watching as Aoyama struggled to lift the weights.

The more they worked, he saw that Aoyama did truly sparkle more- maybe it was all that shimmer and glitter he wore. He also noticed the scent of roses grew stronger too.

"I can't do anymore!" Aoyama whined on his last set. They had worked his arms, legs and were finishing with abdominals.

"Well you are lucky you are thin," Bakugou said, "It won't take long to tone you up!"

"Are you saying I'm soft?" Aoyama teased.

Bakugou ran his hands under Aoyama's shirt, over his gaudy belt, feeling the soft skin that his fingers easily sank into. Being as Aoyama was on his back, Bakugou had the upper hand.

"Maybe it is my turn to take advantage of you," Bakugou said, moving his hands over Aoyama's chest.

"Monsieur!" Aoyama giggled. "You're all sweaty!"

"You are too, twinkle toes!" Bakugou said, leaning down to kiss Aoyama- that was before he heard someone clear their throats and turned to see Kirishima and Shoji staring at them.

"Bakugou?" Kirishima asked.

Growling, Bakugou sat up, then rose to his feet. "I'll clean up our mess here. Thought your ass was sleeping all morning?"

"Um… I was…" Kirishima slowly said.

"That was all my fault," Shoji said, "He said he wanted to work out this morning, so I woke him earlier than we had agreed."

"Nah! It's ok!" Kirishima laughed, "I usually sleep most the day away as it is!"

Bakugou let them ramble on, and saw Aoyama was helping him put away their weights and clean off he benches they had used.

"Shower, Monsieur?" Aoyama asked.

"...Bakugou?" Kirishima asked.

"Oi! You are playing the game this afternoon, right?" Bakugou asked.

"Of course!" Kirishima answered.

"Oh I can't wait to watch!" Aoyama squealed.

Shoji then looked at Bakugou- then to Aoyama. "Ok then," he mumbled, before headed to the weight rack.

"Come by after lunch then," Bakugou said to Kirishima, then taking Aoyama's hand, pulling him to the locker room.

Kirishima and Shoji just stared at the two as they left the locker room.

"Yanno… I thought you were just joking," Shoji whispered to Kirishima.

* * *

"I'm gonna be so sore!" Aoyama whined, but Bakugou wasn't hearing it.

He was covered in sweat and his muscles were screaming at him. "Let's shower and eat," he said. "Cause I plan on playing that game the rest of the day." Turning the shower on, Bakugou backed Aoyama to the wall. "I remember when you were the one leading all this," he whispered.

"Oh yeah?" Aoyama asked. "Are you missing it?"

"I dunno if I'd use the words 'missing'," Bakugou replied, kissing Aoyama's lips.

"Then why don't we go shower," Aoyama whispered, his hands moving over Bakugou's waist, fingertips playing with the elastic band.

"You have a thing for showers, huh?" Bakugou asked.

"I have a thing for seeing you soaking wet," Aoyama breathed, his tongue lightly licking at the sweat on Bakugou's neck.

Bakugou gasped and grabbed at Aoyama's shirt, tugging it over his head, then trying not to laugh cause all his hair flipped funny. A quick run of Aoyama's hand, and the blond hair went back into perfect place.

The little bit of sweating Aoyama did do- made his skin glimmer in the locker room. Running his hands down his sides, he heard Aoyama giggle some.

"Ticklish?" he asked.

"Little bit," Aoyama answered.

Removing their clothes and Aoyama was pushing him into the warm water. Grabbing the cloth, Aoyama started to wash him down. Bakugou felt his breathing pick up as Aoyama's thin, long fingers ran the cloth over his skin. It was heaven. The warm water felt so good on his muscles, as did having Aoyama almost pressed against him.

"Si grand, très bien," Aoyama whispered.

"No clue what the fuck you just said," Bakugou grumbled.

"It's ok," Aoyama sang.

"So tell me something, twinkle toes," Bakugou said, turning so they were face to face, the cloth Aoyama was holding moving over his pectorals. "What made you start all this… yanno…"

A shrug and Aoyama turned his eyes away, dark lashes against his pale cheeks. "I'm always so scared… but like you and Izuku aren't."

"Ok… so?"

"And I'm alone a lot," Aoyama whispered.

"Nothing wrong with that."

Shaking his head, Aoyama kept running the cloth over his body. "You didn't seem like the type who talked much… but also…" Aoyama trailed off, never fully answering him.

"Thanks," Bakugou grumbled.

"No! That très bon!" Aoyama exclaimed.

Bakugou was going to pry more, but Aoyama had dropped the cloth and his hands were on his hips, his mouth moving over his neck and collarbone. Taking a deep breath, Bakugou grabbing Aoyama's hip, pressing them tightly together. Sparkling eyes met his and their mouths moved against each other.

He felt he was being pushed back, and cold tile meeting his back. Hissing out, Aoyama giggled, and rolled his body against his. Bakugou moaned softly and his hands cupping Aoyama's bottom. As thin as Aoyama was, his ass was round and just as soft as he was. His finger sunk into his cheeks, making Aoyama gasp out.

"Monsieur!" Aoyama squealed.

Squeezing more, he felt how hard they were against each other and just how good it all felt. Covering Aoyama's mouth with his own, Bakugou swallowed his moans and kept grinding his dick into Aoyama's.

"Maybe I'll work out with you more if this is how you get," Aoyama giggled.

"Shut up," Bakugou growled, kissing Aoyama once more.

The more their bodies moved together, the better it felt- but it wasn't enough. Gasping and pulling back, Bakugou grabbed for his and Aoyama's cock- taking both in his fist. Breathing heavy, he stared down at their two cocks while he pressed them together, stroking them. His was so large against Aoyama's- but it felt so damn good.

Aoyama made these little gasping sounds and small moans that were driving him fucking insane. Using his free hand, he grabbed at the blond wet hair, pressing their mouths back together. Another stroke of his fist and Aoyama was shaking against him. Even his own knees where growing weak as he felt Aoyama's cock pulse in his hand. Another stroke and he was joining Aoyama- grunting out as his cock mixed their seed together.

Hot puffs of air on his neck, and his fingers tangled in Aoyama's hair- Bakugou kissed at Aoyama's temple and let go of their cocks.

"Fuck… now I'm worn out," Bakugou grumbled, wrapping his arms around Aoyama.

"We need to finish and get ready for the game," Aoyama whispered.

"...right," Bakugou said, pushing Aoyama off him, and this time he was gathering the cloth and soap- watching the way Aoyama smiled at him as he washed him down.

"Merci," Aoyama whispered.

Bakugou raised an eyebrow at him. "For what?"

A kiss on his cheek and Aoyama giggled. "For being you!"

* * *

"So you what you think is going on in there?" Shoji asked, spotting Kirishima as he was doing chest presses.

"Fuck if I know… or wanna know!" Kirishima grunted.

"And you said yesterday…?" Shoji trailed off in mid thought.

"I'm telling you!" Kirishima exclaimed, setting the bar on the hooks. "They were all kissy face and Bakugou never once raised his voice to him!"

"I mean… opposites do attract," Shoji pointed out.

"Dude… this is beyond opposites attract!" Kirishima laughed.

It was then they saw Bakugou and Aoyama leaving out the locker room. There were hearts pouring from Aoyama's eyes as he smiled over at Bakugou.

"Oh, Messieurs !" Aoyama sang, "We are going to grab some lunch! See you later, Eijirou?"

"Um… yeah… later," Kirishima grumbled.

"Don't fucking be late or I'll fucking end you!" Bakugou growled- all before taking Aoyama's hand and casually walking out of the gym.

"Do you think Bakugou even knows what is going on?" Kirishima asked.

"I think Bakugou just doesn't care," Shoji pointed out.

Which was true- Bakugou gave no fucks what others thought.


	7. Chapter 7

The weekend ended with Kirishima even more confused, Aoyama giggling and Bakugou just content. He had no idea what it all was, maybe it was the way Aoyama and his glitter laced lips wrapped around his cock, humming as he went down on him.

Bakugou sighed and his head fell back on his pillows. Grabbing blond hair that was currently bobbing up and down on his lap, he took a deep shattered breath.

"...fuck!" Bakugou gasped, feeling his toes curl and his mind turn to mush.

They had played the video game well into dark, and Aoyama had been in his damn lap again- wiggling and teasing him all afternoon. Not that he could do much with Kirishima there- staring up at them, but the moment Kirishima left- Aoyama had Bakugou like putty in his glitter hands.

"Oh mon cher," Aoyama sang, licking and sucking the sides of his cock, "your cock is so big…"

Bakugou moaned and slightly thrusted his hips- wanting that warm mouth back on him. Even though when Aoyama did- he twirled his tongue around the head of his cock, teasing him more.

"Fuck! You damn tease!" Bakugou moaned.

There was a giggle coming from his lap and he fisted Aoyama'a hair tighter- causing Aoyama to moan softly and suck him down.

His bed smelled like roses and there was glitter somehow all over his room- Bakugou didn't care. He was being led by his dick and the more Aoyama caressed his balls, the closer he was getting. It all come rushing at him as his cock spilled into Aoyama's mouth. Moaning and thrusting his hips softly, Bakugou gasped for air.

A wet mouth slurping off his cock, a hand tightly grabbing his chin, and Aoyama was kissing him deeply- pushing bitter fluid into his mouth. Bakugou was disgusted- but he found himself accepting his own release and swallowing. Growling, his hands were immediately tangled in the damn gaudy ass belt trying to get to Aoyama. A small giggle and Aoyama was helping him. Wrapping his fist around Aoyama's cock, he growled and bit at his pale neck- hearing the way Aoyama sang his name in his ear.

* * *

"Bonjour Bakubabe!" Kirishima giggled, bumping him with his hip as they headed out the dorms and off to the school.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Bakugou growled.

"So um… where is the little twinkling boyfriend?" Kirishima asked.

Bakugou shrugged. He had not seen Aoyama yet this morning- but mornings were generally chaos around the dorms. Somehow the girls had gotten to bitching over someone stealing a hair tie and it cause a major upset.

"Yes!" Ashido squealed, running over and wrapping her arm around Bakugou's shoulder, only to have him growl at her- which she ignored. "So where is this new little lover of yours?"

"Wait… so you were fucking serious?" Sero asked as him and Kaminari joined them on their walk.

"You have a really big fucking mouth," Bakugou growled at Kirishima.

"Dude! So is it true?" Kaminari asked.

Bakugou shook Ashido off his shoulder and walked a bit faster- leaving them all behind. It wasn't that he gave a fuck what any of them thought- he just didn't like being the topic of gossip. He heard them all giggling and talking as he continued his faster than usual pace to class. Taking his seat, he pulled out his phone, ignoring as people came into the classroom.

Though that moment he heard Aoyama's sing song voice, Bakugou found his head lifting and looking towards the door. Aoyama was in a deep conversation with Jirou and Todoroki over the game that Bakugou played all weekend.

Bakugou noticed how Aoyama seemed to light up as he was being acknowledged and not ignored. Long lashed fluttered as he laughed and talked animatedly over the newest levels of the game.

After a few moments, Aoyama saw Bakugou staring at him- bid Jirou and Todoroki farewell, making his was over to his desk.

"Bonjour, mon cher," Aoyama sang, then sat on his desk. "Sorry I missed you this morning! I was helping Asui find her hair tie!"

Bakugou smirked, and sat back, just staring up at Aoyama. He seemed more sparkly today then usual. "Yeah, I heard the girls throwing a fit over that damn hair tie," he grumbled.

"Oh, it was terrible!" Aoyama gasped, placing his hand to his chest dramatically.

Rolling his eyes, Bakugou gave a small laugh as Aoyama went into great animated detail of the morning drama.

A poke at Kirishima's side and Kaminari, Sero, Ashio, Todoroki, Midoriya- and well… all of Class 1-A kind of just stood there, watching the happenings at Bakugou's desk.

"What the fuck?" Sero asked.

"Dude… I told you," Kirishima said, shaking his head.

"Well I think it's sweet!" Ashido chirped.

"What is sweet?" Uraraka asked, joining the rest of her class. It was then at Midoriya pointed and she turned her head. "Oh…"

It was as if Aoyama and Bakugou were off in their own world- and they even saw a slight hint of a smile on Bakugou's face.

"What the hell is going on here?" Aizawa growled at the door.

Though none of the class bothered to move. Once Aizawa pushed his way in- he froze and stared at where Aoyama was literally perched on Bakugou's desk, flipping his hair as he laughed while telling a story to Bakugou.

The most surprising was Bakugou was lounged back, his foot in the chair next to him, arms crossed and actually paying attention. It was as if the entire class was waiting for Bakugou to blow up Aoyama- though it never came.

Turning back to his students, Aizawa gave a questioning look as they all shrugged their shoulders.

It was only Monday and Aizawa was already over this week completely.

* * *

During break, Bakugou went to get a drink from the vending machine, Kirishima next to him chattering the entire time. A hand in his- and without even looking he knew it was Aoyama's due to how soft the hand in his was. Not batting an eye, Bakugou squeezed his hand as they continued down the hallway to the machines.

"Want anything?" Bakugou asked Aoyama.

"Just a sip off yours!" Aoyama sang.

"I have a feeling you'll hate what I'm getting," Bakugou said.

Aoyama took a second and then nodded. "True… the strawberry should be good!"

Kirishima just shook his head as they all stood there drinking their drinks. Bakugou went back to his conversation with Kirishima, though he wrapped an arm around Aoyama's shoulder as they all walked.

Even students in other classes stopped in their tracks and watched as Bakugou casually walked down the hallway with his arm draped over Aoyama's shoulder- like this was the normalest fucking thing he ever did.

"See you at lunch?" Aoyama asked.

Bakugou nodded and headed back to his desk.

All Might, Present Mic, Midnight and Aizawa all stood at the door- watching whatever the fuck just happened. Aizawa put his hand out- the other teachers handing over their money just knowing Aizawa was pranking them.

* * *

It wasn't that Bakugou was parading around his new…

What even was this? Was he dating Aoyama? Were they just friends?

Fuck he had no idea. He was sure it all seemed strange, but he really didn't care. Once you got over all the damn glitter and sparkle- Aoyama really wasn't a bad guy. He craved attention and someone to listen to him. Bakugou found amusement in the way Aoyama over exaggerated his stories, but it wasn't hurting anything.

At lunch he sat and listen to Ashido and Sero argue over some lame shit about more class drama that didn't involve him- so he didn't bother to pay much attention.

He did find it odd that Aoyama wasn't anywhere to be found- that was til he got a text saying to meet him back in the classroom. Downing the last of his drink, Bakugou excused himself, though no one took notice as he left.

He was only halfway to class when a hand reached out from behind a door, pulling him into a closet. Growling, he felt his quirk firing up til soft lips pressed to his.

"Mon cher," Aoyama sang.

"Don't just pull me into random broom closets!" Bakugou growled, backing Aoyama into a shelf and returning the kiss.

Hands in his hair and Aoyama wrapped a leg around his waist. It did not surprise him Aoyama tasted like strawberries, as he was sure Aoyama had gotten another one of those drinks.

"Wanted to catch you off guard, trésor," Aoyama whispered.

Bakugou was licking back into Aoyama's mouth, forgetting for a moment where they were. As he was biting Aoyama's lower lip- light filled the small closet they were in and hands were pulling them out.

"What the…?" All Might trailed off.

Bakugou felt his cheeks warming up, and Aoyama had yelped.

"I'm gonna let you boys off with a warning, just this once! Aoyama, go back to class," All Might said, "Young Bakugou- my office."

Oh what the hell?

Bakugou saw Aoyama shrug as he skipped back down the hallway, wiggling his fingers in a goodbye.

"Let's have a talk, young man," All Might said, wrapping his arm around Bakugou's shoulders- leading him to his office.

**((Thank you Vernon E Verne for the French tips!))**


	8. Chapter 8

Bakugou didn't know what the hell was going on, but followed All Might as they went through the halls of the school into his office. All Might started to make tea and just pittered around the room- much to Bakugou's annoyance.

"So… why am I here?" Bakugou asked, sitting back and crossing his ankle over his knee.

"Young Bakugou," All Might started, "I see you have started branching out your friendships in the class… which I am pleased to see."

"Ok… is that all?" Bakugou asked, knowing damn well it wasn't.

A sigh and All Might started pouring them both a cup of tea- not that Bakugou had asked for any to start with. Staying back against the couch, Bakugou continued to glare at All Might- not happy his little make out session had been interrupted.

"So I see you getting along with Aoyama…" All Might said.

"Yeah? So what?" Bakugou asked.

All Might took a deep breath, then a sip of his tea. "I also caught you two in a compromising situation in the broom closet."

"Again… so?" Bakugou asked- knowing damn well many other student had been caught before doing more than just kissing.

"Don't you feel that this progression of your friendship with Aoyama is quite sudden?" All Might asked.

A shrug of his shoulders and Bakugou continued to glare at All Might. He just wanted him to get to the point.

"And you know the integrity this school holds," All Might said.

"Is this about making out or something more?" Bakugou asked.

"Young Bakugou… we are all worried about how you and-"

"-and there we go!" Bakugou growled. "Is it because it is me… or him?"

"Both."

"Why?"

"It just seems… oh what is the right word, out of character. For you both."

Bakugou challenged All Might once more and uncrossed his leg, leaning forward on his knees- resting his elbows. "Why is this any of yours… or anyone else's concern?"

"Young Bakugou! Don't get me wrong! I am happy to see you reaching out to others and even getting close with them! It is just-"

"-you know what? I don't even want to hear it. You and everyone else can kiss off for all I care!" Bakugou growled and stood up. "Am I in trouble for kissing someone?" he asked as he made his way to the door.

All Might shook his head.

"And of all people…" Bakugou whispered, "I really thought you'd understand."

All Might sighed, knowing everything he wanted to say came out wrong and only upset his student. He truly was pleased to see the uncommon friendship, but what he stumbled upon in the closet had startled him more than it did trouble him. If only he could have found the right words to say.

Stomping back down the hallway, Bakugou was just straight up pissed. Making his way into the class, Aoyama stared up at him- worry coming across his sparkling eyes. Bakugou nodded his head and made his way to his desk- not caring everyone in the fucking class was staring at him. He did not think he had been gone that long, but apparently class started a few minutes ago.

"Nice of you to join us," Aizawa said.

"All Might…" Bakugou growled.

Aizawa nodded his head, use to All Might grabbing a student now and then for some one-on-one talk and resumed his class.

Bakugou could feel the eyes on him- from everyone in class. He just sat and steamed even more. This was total bullshit. Ignoring them all, he opened his book and for once paid attention to what Aizawa had to say.

* * *

At break, Bakugou leaned back in his desk and groaned. He was still in a foul mood, and just wanted this day to be over.

"Mon cher, come with me," Aoyama sang.

Nodding his head, Bakugou got up from his desk and allowed Aoyama to take his hand.

"Everything good?" Aoyama asked, his voice soft and low.

"Nosy ass people!" Bakugou growled as Aoyama and him made their way outside to the grounds. They walked a bit, not talking much.

"I'm sorry," Aoyama whispered.

Shaking his head, Bakugou stopped and just stared off- he didn't know what he was thinking, but even now he felt eyes on him as they stood there. The sun was bright and it only made Aoyama sparkle more.

"How did… I mean… us?" Bakugou asked, tripping over his words.

"Well I believe, mon cher, it all started with my hands down your pants," Aoyama giggled.

Rolling his eyes, Bakugou sat on one of the benches outside. "Dude… like I get that…"

"Then what is it?" Aoyama asked, sitting next to him.

"Why… Why did you approach me and just keep coming back?" Bakugou asked.

"Well…" Aoyama said, then took a deep sigh and sat back.

"Bakugou!" Kirishima called, jogging over where they were.

"Bonjour, Eijiro!" Aoyama sang.

"Um yeah, bonjour," Kirishima mumbled then turned to Bakugou. "Dude, c'mon! Ashido is about to kick Mineta's ass!"

"Well I can't miss that," Bakugou said, shaking his head and patting Aoyama on the knee. "We aren't done here."

Aoyama smiled and blew a kiss at Bakugou while he turned and followed Kirishima back to the classroom- where sure enough- Ashido was trying to kill Mineta.

* * *

He was in his head a lot the last half of the day. It wasn't that he gave a damn about what anyone thought- but he had to wonder what Aoyama's game was. He was confused for so long, but decided to just embrace it. It wasn't that it was all bad- shit, he loved the make out sessions, there was no denying that.

"Hey!" Kirishima asked, as they headed back to the dorms. "Wanna get a work out in before dinner?"

His eyes were shifting around, looking for something that sparkled, he didn't see anything. It made him wonder where the fuck that glitter freak was.

"Yeah, I guess," Bakugou said.

"Is um… your boyfriend going to join you?" Kirishima asked.

"Why is everyone so fucking concerned about my gotdamn life?" Bakugou growled.

"Dude! Settle down!" Kirishima said, patting his back. "It isn't that we are concerned… it is just more so, oh what's the word-"

"-Out of place," Kaminari said, bumping his hip with Kirishima's, making those two laugh.

"Fucking idiots," Bakugou growled.

"Hey!" they both chimed.

"So where is the big ball of glitter?" Kaminari asked.

Bakugou shrugged, he was kind of wondering all that himself. Usually lately he had Aoyama glued to his side- it was strange.

"Hey, wanna work out with us once we get back?" Kirishima asked Kaminari.

"Nah, I'm gonna bug Satou into making some of those cookies again!" Kaminari said.

"Lazy bastard!" Kirishima laughed.

Bakugou just ignored them as they made their way to the dorms and then the solitude of his room. After his work out he would see where Aoyama was.

* * *

He half expected Aoyama to show up mid-work out and start distracting him, but he didn't. Bakugou pushed hard and was drenched in sweat by the time they were done. Making his way to the showers, he peaked in each empty stall- then was about ready to gouge his own eyes out, simply for the fact he was looking for any signs of Aoyama.

"Dude, you good?" Kirishima asked as he made his way to a shower stall.

"Of course I am!" he growled.

"You seem distracted," Kirishima added as he turned on his shower.

"Just working hard," Bakugou quietly answered.

"Is it about Aoyama?" Kirishima asked.

Turning the water on the stall next to Kirishima's, Bakugou didn't answer- that alone was answer enough.

"I mean… I'll admit it was odd seeing you two together," Kirishima laughed. "But then like… after seeing you two all weekend, even as weird as it is, and even as confused as I still am… like… it works. I can't explain it."

"Not asking you to explain anything!" Bakugou growled.

"Oh I know! But I know people are talking-"

"-fuck what they say!"

"-dammit Bakugou! Let me finish!" Kirishima bitched.

Bakugou growled but then stopped, knowing it was sometimes to easier to just let Kirishima ramble.

"So… even as confused as I was… and still kinda am… there is something different about you with him. You're patient and even gentle with him," Kirishima added.

"Why wouldn't I be? It's like kicking a puppy! You don't fucking do that!" Bakugou exclaimed.

Kirishima laughed as Bakugou did have a point.

* * *

Even at dinner, Bakugou didn't see Aoyama anywhere. What he saw was Mineta staying as far from Ashido as possible. Kirishima was talking his ear off as he ignored him, looking around for any sign of Aoyama.

"I think he is up in his room," Todoroki said, walking by Bakugou with an empty plate in his hand, on his way to the kitchen.

"I didn't fucking ask you, Icyhot bastard!" Bakugou growled, though he found himself abandoning his plate and making his way to Aoyama's room.

The door was shut and when he knocked, there wasn't an answer. Another knock and he heard a noise- but still nothing. Grabbing the handle, the door was unlocked and Bakugou peaked in.

The room outside of a small night light was dark. He could see by the littlest bit of light that everything was glittering.

"Oi! Twinkle toes," Bakugou said, stepping into the room, seeing a lump in the bed covered in a blanket. "You missed dinner."

"Merci," Aoyama whispered.

"Dude… what… I mean…" Bakugou wasn't good with this communication thing and stood at the edge of Aoyama's bed, staring down at the lump under the blanket. He was pretty damn sure the blanket was sparkly too.

"Merci bien," Aoyama whispered, uncovering his head from the blanket, his voice soft and barely heard, but Bakugou saw large eyes with fluttering lashes peaking up at him.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Oui."

"Then why are you- ah!" Bakugou cried out as two small hands reached for his pants and started to tug at them.

Not that he would ever say no to whatever Aoyama had in store- but right now wasn't the time. Grabbing Aoyama's hands, Bakugou held them firmly and sat on the edge of the bed. "No… none of that, twinkle toes," he said, keeping a hold on Aoyama's hands. "Why don't you start by telling me what all this is all about."

A sigh, then Aoyama was shaking his hands away, curling back into the blanket. "I'm a nobody… Sometimes I wonder why or how I even got accepted into UA… much less this class," Aoyama said, the song in his voice gone.

"What the hell brought all this on?" Bakugou asked, reaching out to touch Aoyama, but pulling his hand back.

"I just… it's how I feel… I'm no use to anyone!" Aoyama cried, then pulled the blanket over his head.

This time Bakugou did reach out, patting Aoyama's shoulder. He never knew Aoyama was so insecure. All the talks he gave, the boasting of his sparkle- this seemed so unlike him.

"But you were the one to approach me and…" Bakugou trailed off. He figured if Aoyama had the guts to do that- then he could do just about anything. Since Bakugou never did blast him to hell for the things they did.

"I needed someone with courage!" Aoyama exclaimed, burying his head into his pillow.

"So you thought grabbing my cock would help?"

A muffled answer and Bakugou couldn't understand anything being said. Aoyama was having an entire monologue he could not make out.

"Hey Twinkle Toes… I can't hear you," Bakugou said, then leaned over to turn on the lamp on the nightstand and blinked at everything sparkling around him.

A sniffle and Aoyama sat up, staring over at him. "I'm always scared… and having someone like you around… I'm not so scared anymore."

"Then why are you hiding, now?" he asked.

Aoyama's eyes went wide and he shook his head- covering his face with his hands.

"None of that," Bakugou growled, grabbing Aoyama's soft hands, pulling them from his face.

"You'll only laugh and think less of me," Aoyama whispered.

A sigh and Bakugou just continued to stare at Aoyama "You do realize I'm sitting in a fucking room of gaudy ass glitter… yet you're afraid what I'll think?"

Aoyama lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Bakugou, hiding his face in his shoulder. "There was a loud explosion after school… and I ran and hid," Aoyama whispered.

"Yeah, support team blew up some shit in testing some gear," Bakugou said, his hand moving to stroke down Aoyama's back.

"That's what that was?!" Aoyama asked, the song back in his voice.

Bakugou actually chuckled briefly. He had heard the blast- hell, everyone had, but he didn't think much on it. Had he known Aoyama was as skittish as he was… "Listen, next time, just come find me," Bakugou said.

Aoyama reached back, staring at him- his eyes full of questions and sparkle. "You mean that, mon cher?" Aoyama asked.

"I fucking said it, didn't I?" he growled.

Aoyama giggled and kissed his quickly. "Merci, mon héros" Aoyama sang.

Bakugou growled, if only he knew half the shit Aoyama was saying.


	9. Chapter 9

A long sigh and Bakugou patted Aoyama's shoulder, having him sit up. Moving around the overly sparkling bed, He situated himself next to Aoyama, pushing blond hair, noticing the way his skin slightly shimmered.

"How do you make yourself sparkle like this?" he asked, running a finger down Aoyama's face, noticing there was a sparkle to his fingertip when he pulled it back.

"It's a lotion I use," Aoyama sang, "I add glitter to it."

"Well that explains a lot," Bakugou said, almost laughing as he wrapped his arms around Aoyama, taking in the rose scent that also seemed to be embedded into his pores.

He felt so out of place in this disco ball of a room- but the moments his lips brushed over Aoyama's neck and he heard the soft sigh from him- it was all forgotten.

"Bakugou?" Aoyama asked.

Bakugou hummed, his lips moving over sparkling skin as he kissed his was up and down Aoyama's neck. A small giggle and Aoyama had his hands in his hair, pulling their bodies tighter together. All the stress seemed to leave Aoyama as Bakugou curled him around his body and the way his hands worked to wrap around Aoyama.

"I like that you are around," Aoyama whispered.

He had no idea what the hell that meant- his mind was only thinking of a few things- where else his mouth could kiss. A slight growl and he was pulling Aoyama on top of him as he fully laid out on the bed. Another giggle and Aoyama was squirming on top of him. Aoyama's hands on his arms, moving up to his biceps and squeezing. "Mon cher so strong," Aoyama sang.

A grunt and Bakugou ran his hands down Aoyama's back, cupping at his plump bottom. He knew he would be covered in whatever the fuck Aoyama slathered himself in- noticing lately his clothes had a slight shimmer to them in places Aoyama had touched or leaned on. He was constantly seeing specks of glitter on his face and body.

He might as well submerge into it. Another squeeze from Aoyama on his biceps then soft hands were taking his cheeks, turning his head and their mouths meeting. Sweet little sighs and small moans escaped from Aoyama as their tongues slid together- Bakugou taking a firmer grip on Aoyama's bottom, pulling his body even closer. A gasp and Aoyama was back kissing him.

It was more than intoxicating. Knowing that Aoyama had been scared and hiding, but feeling safe wrapped in his arms only made Bakugou's entire being swell more with pride. He worked hard to be a hero- a savior. He knew he was rash and harsh- but dammit- he was out to help others. Feeling how relaxed Aoyama was now, his body rolling over his- that slight curve in his back as their hips met, making them both moan.

"Amor the way your body is so strong," Aoyama said.

And maybe Bakugou even had a slight praise kink- or anything where someone was complimenting him. A low growl and he was biting at Aoyama's bottom lip, pressing him back down on his body. His fingers sunk into the soft skin on top of him- not getting nearly enough friction.

When Aoyama pulled back, his eyes glittered as he looked down on Bakugou- softly kissing his lips, then his cheek, then between his eyes. "Merci," Aoyama whispered, moving his hands between them- wiggling his body away from where he just kissed Bakugou.

"Get back here!" Bakugou growled.

Aoyama shook his head, smiling as he moved down the bed. Gripping the edges of Bakugou's shirt, he pushed it under his armpits, kissing along Bakugou's chest and down his stomach. Now and then dark indigo eyes sparkled up at him, smirking as soft hands trailed lower down his body.

A small sigh of content, and Bakugou raised his hips so Aoyama could slip his pants down. From all the wiggling and grinding on top of him- he was fully hard. Reaching out, he grabbed blond hair, grabbing it hard.

A pink tongue, slipping from Aoyama's mouth, teasing the head of his cock and Bakugou was moaning while his head fell back against rose scented pillows. Even as he stared at the ceiling, Bakugou was almost concerned that sparkled too.

"Fuck!" Bakugou hissed, his hips shaking as Aoyama licked him from root to tip, then capture the head of his cock into his mouth, teasing him more with his tongue. Aoyama stroked his shaft as he continued to lick and suck on the cockhead.

Gasping and lightly thrusting his hips- Bakugou gripped Aoyama's hair harder, pushing his head down just a bit. He wasn't out to choke Aoyama- but fuck his mouth was just too damn good. The more Aoyama bobbed his head, meeting the light thrust- the wet sounds coming from his mouth as spit slid down his shaft- Bakugou was totally gone.

Growling and moaning, Bakugou continued to watch the way Aoyama hummed around his cock, sucking so hard his cheeks were caved in- and fuck if that wasn't beautiful. Opening his mouth, Bakugou wanted to say something- but all he could do was gasp for air.

His muscles clenched up as his toes curled. Aoyama gripping his cock harder- making Bakugou roar as stars sparked behind his eyes. His back arching a bit, hips shaking and his cock releasing- though Aoyama continued to suck at him. When he was fully spent, Aoyama kept a lazy suction going, rolling his balls in his hands.

Catching his breath, Bakugou laid an arm over his eyes for a minute. The room was just too damn bright for him.

"Oi! Twinkle toes!" Bakugou growled, grabbing Aoyama's hair with his free hand, pulling him away from his dick for a moment.

"Tres bien," Aoyama whispered, kissing at his cheek.

Gasping for air as he laid on the bed, his pants around his ankles and shirt pushed up to his armpits- but he didn't bother to move. He couldn't at the moment. Sweet hums in his ear and Aoyama was kissing and licking his neck. "I have… toys," Aoyama whispered in his ear.

"Now you fucking tell me," Bakugou growled.

"Got carried away," Aoyama giggled.

A grunt and Bakugou sat up, his shirt falling down his body as he just kicked out his pants. Looking around the room, he had to wonder in which pile of glitter did Aoyama keep his toys.

"Right here, mon cher," Aoyama whispered, pulling out the bottom drawer to his small nightside dresser. Bakugou blinked and looked inside. Of course it was all brightly colored toys- beads, plugs- and then he found it. A smallish sized dildo. It was bubble gum pink and Bakugou shook his head.

It even sparkled.

"Does anything not sparkle in here?" Bakugou asked, grabbing the dildo and staring at it. It was on the smallish side, slim, suction cup at the base- glitter mixed into the silicone.

"I would say you… but…" Aoyama giggled, running a hand over Bakugou and him seeing that yes- in fact he was too.

"Oh whatever," Bakugou said, then rummaged the drawer- thankful as fuck the lube did not have glitter in it. Turning to Aoyama, Bakugou smirked and gave him a side eye before lunging at him- hearing Aoyama yelp- but before he could even fight, Bakugou was kissing him, while removing his clothing.

Pulling Aoyama partly into his lap, Bakugou sat up and laid him so he was face down into the pillows- his body twisted so his one hip was up in the air. He was bent in the center a bit, long lean legs over Bakugou's lap, training his hands over his waist and laser navel belt.

He marveled at how soft Aoyama was all over- as lean as he was, his skin was so soft. He could grab an ass cheek, squeeze and feel the way his finger sunk right into his flesh. Moving his hand over Aoyama's hip- reaching for his cock, Bakugou stroked Aoyama, feeling him fully hard in his hand. Grabbing the lube, he coated a finger, sliding it between Aoyama's ass cheeks- enjoying the wiggling motion and soft moans.

Pressing a finger in- Aoyama was warm around his finger. The pink muscle gripping at his digit while he pushed his finger in and out.

The dildo was slim- and Bakugou removed his finger, coating the head of the dildo, running his hand down the shaft. A slight press and Aoyama moaned as he pushed it in. Bakugou took it slow, watching the way the slim pink mess of glitter sunk slowly into Aoyama. He could not peel his eyes away from the sight in front of him. Even as Aoyama kept his head pressed into his pillow- his body shivering a bit each time he slowly pulled the dildo out and back in.

"Fuck…" Bakugou whispered, hearing Aoyama whimper into his pillow.

Reaching around, Bakugou grabbed for Aoyama's cock, feeling it leaking steadily and grabbed the base hard. He heard a loud gasp from Aoyama and the way he tried to move his hips to get friction on his cock from Bakugou's hand, but all he got was him holding his cock, and pressing the dildo in.

Getting a good hold on the dildo- Bakugou pulled it out and pushed it back in again. There was something in the way Aoyama was crying and whimpering into his pillow that was hitting him to his core. Even as his spent cock sat soft between his legs, he felt an arousal from it all.

Picking up the pace, Bakugou was fucking Aoyama with his glittered toy- pressing it in hard, keeping his grip on Aoyama's cock to hold him in place.

A scream and Bakugou felt the was Aoyama's cock pulsed into his hand, shooting cum on his bedding as his body shook.

"Well fuck…" Bakugou said, watching as Aoyama's body seized in front of him, the gasping for air as Aoyama's body fell limp. His cock was still semi erect in Bakugou's tight grip, which he loosened and slowly stroked over Aoyama's cock for good measure before letting go. Running his hand back over Aoyama's waist, fingering the threading on his belt- Bakugou smiled to himself.

* * *

It took them a bit to clean up. Aoyama had to get a new blanket- just as glittery as the one before, and they both had to redress. Bakugou was tired, and fell back on the freshly made bed. He felt a dip in the mattress then Aoyama's warm body next to him.

"Tu me rends heureux!" Aoyama sang.

"What?" Bakugou growled.

"Pardon! I mean… you make me happy," Aoyama giggled, then turned so he was staring at Bakugou's face.

"You're so fucking weird, twinkle toes," Bakugou said, kissing soft lips as he held Aoyama to his side.

It wasn't that Bakugou was unhappy- shit, he had never been more content in his life that he could remember. Maybe it was the afterglow of their orgasms, or maybe it was just…

Something he had been feeling for awhile now. After the confusion had left and he just accepted this sparkling mess into his life- he noticed he was just content. Aoyama squirmed next to him then sighed.

"What?" he growled.

"Well…" Aoyama said, sitting back up, running his finger over Bakugou's collarbone and down his arm. "Do I make you happy?"

"Well you don't piss me off," Bakugou admitted.

Which, in Bakugou speak- yes, Aoyama did make him happy.

Aoyama smiled and was wrapping his arms around him, kissing him deeply. Bakugou was taken by surprised and gasped at the returning brief dominance from Aoyama.

"So… does this mean we are a couple?" Aoyama asked.

Bakugou shrugged. "Guess it wouldn't hurt."

Aoyama sparkled just a little bit more.


	10. Chapter 10

"Bakugou, work your big explosions today," Aizawa said, pointing over to the far corner of the training grounds, away from everyone else.

Nodding his head, Bakugou moved over to the far corner, and started blasting off. A huge hot tub of water set to help expand the pores in his hands as he continued to go. Focusing on his blast, he kept dipping his hands in and out of the water- feeling that familiar ache in his palms once more.

He went about ten minutes before he realized he was soaked in sweat, and his wrist were hurting. Taking a moment, he massaged his wrist one by one and stared out at his classmates. Kirishima was currently hurling himself into massive boulders, Ashido making huge tubs of acid, Sero was making massive piles of tape- and Aoyama was bent over backwards as his laser beam brightening the sky.

It was only a moment later that Aoyama collapsed and his beam stopped. Clutching his stomach, he groaned and rolled over on his side.

"Aoyama!" Aizawa yelled out, "Don't stop! You need to build your tolerance more!"

"Oiu…" Aoyama groaned, attempting to stand, his face green as he did.

Bakugou just watched. The way Aoyama stumbled as he stood, his hand moving to his hair to fix where it had gotten out of place, and flipping his cape back over his shoulder. The way the sun shone down on him made him glitter more so.

Shaking his head, Bakugou went back and was quirking. They only had a little bit of time before the day was over- and Aizawa was making sure to completely wear them out. Bakugou couldn't help but notice Aoyama stumble again, clutching his stomach, bending over about to be sick. Growling, he stomped from where he was, moving over to Aoyama.

"Twinkle toes," he said as he got to Aoyama's side, rubbing his shoulders as Aoyama stayed hunched over.

"Mon héros," Aoyama whispered.

"Aoyama!" Aizawa yelled, "You need to push past this! Bakugou! Get back to work!"

"He is not letting up," Bakugou growled as Aoyama stood back upright. "C'mon." Bakugou took Aoyama's wrist and pulled him over where he had been then he let off a huge blast, listening to the gasp from Aoyama.

"Tu es si fort!" Aoyama gasped.

"What?" he growled.

Aoyama leaned over, whispering in his ear. "You are so strong."

Turning and smirking at Aoyama, Bakugou tucked a stray hair back in place and locked eyes with him. "Now show me how strong you are."

"Bakugou! Aoyama! I will keep you here an extra hour if you two don't start working more!" Aizawa said.

They were both ignoring him though, Aoyama lost in Bakugou's intense stare- and Bakugou waiting to see what Aoyama could do. Turning from Bakugou, Aoyama put his hands behind his head, turned and faced Bakugou, puckering his lips into a kiss as his shot off his belly lazer. It was brighter than it had been all day- blaring a hole right into the bolder.

"That's my Twinkle toes!" Bakugou growled, kissing Aoyama's cheek- then finished off blowing up the bolder. It seemed just that little bit of encouragement and knowing Bakugou was there, helped Aoyama push through and ignore the way his stomach hurt, it now just fluttered.

Usually Aizawa would have broken up the odd pair- but seeing how their quirks got more powerful the more they encouraged one another- he let it all play out.

* * *

"Monsieur! Are you ready for the test?" Aoyama asked.

Pulling his shirt over his head in the locker room, Bakugou just let Aoyama take him by the waist and pull him close. Running his hands through the blond hair, Bakugou just stared at how it seemed Aoyama's lips glittered a bit more than usual. "Yeah… but I got help the idiots study later."

"Oh?" Aoyama asked.

A shrug and Bakugou couldn't help but lean in and feel the tacky glitter gloss against his lips- not caring how it was transferring to his own mouth. "You can come if you want."

A happy squeal and hop, then Aoyama was smiling widely at him. " Bien sûr!" Aoyama chirped.

"I'm taking it that is a yes," Bakugou said, turning and grabbing his bag. "We are meeting in Sero's room after dinner."

"Perfect!" Aoyama said, smiling brightly at him, then kissing him before skipping off.

"Dude," Kirishima said, coming over and bumping his hip. "Did you just invite your boyfriend to our study group?"

"And what of it?" Bakugou growled.

"Nothing!" Kirishima replied.

"Stop being so damn weird," Bakugou said as they left out the locker rooms and made their way back to the dorms.

"And I notice you didn't bitch about me calling him your boyfriend," Kirishima said, knocking shoulders with Bakugou as they walked.

"I'll fucking blast you across this sidewalk," Bakugou growled.

"I'd like to see you try! Monsieur! " Kirishima teased.

Not even thinking or caring how bad his hands hurt, he sent a blast at Kirishima's feet- hating how that fucker just quirked on him and felt nothing. At least he melted the ugly plastic shoes Kirishima always wore.

* * *

Stepping out of his room and Bakugou saw Aoyama walking his way.

"Oi! Twinkle toes," Bakugou said, "Sero's room is one more floor up."

"I thought we would walk together, mon cher," Aoyama sang, taking his hand and smiling his way.

Making their way up to Sero's room, Bakugou adjusted his bag over his shoulder and saw the gaudy, glitter messenger bag Aoyama had.

"Does anything of your not sparkle?" he asked.

"Of course not!" Aoyama giggled, then pushed Bakugou against the wall before they got to Sero's room and started to kiss him- deeply.

Not even thinking, Bakugou let his bag fall to the ground and his hand immediately went into Aoyama's hair- feeling the slick gloss on Aoyama's lips smear onto his. His free arm going around Aoyama's waist, pulling him closely as he swallowed the small sounds from Aoyama. He didn't care at all they were in the hallway right outside of Sero's door. He felt his body reacting to the way Aoyama had his pressed against the wall- taking charge.

Growling slightly, he deepened the kiss, pulling Aoyama's hair a bit.

"Mon cher," Aoyama gasped, pulling away and rubbing his thumbs over Bakugou's jaw. "We need to go study."

"Fuck that, I know the material," Bakugou said, pulling Aoyama's mouth back to his, growling a bit when Aoyama's thigh pressed between his legs.

He was ready to just say fuck all and go back to his room- have Aoyama to himself and see what else he could do with him.

That was til the door to Sero's room opened and Ashido started to giggle. "Found them! And please continue!"

Aoyama squealed but Bakugou still had a tight hold on him.

"Busy," Bakugou said, attempting to pull Aoyama back into a kiss, but then Sero, Kaminari and Kirishima were all coming out- just staring at them.

"Mon cher," Aoyama whispered, "We better go in."

A growl and Bakugou glared over at who he use to consider his friends. "You fucking idiots better ace this test," he growled as he grabbed his bag, and Aoyama's hand.

Settling into the room, Bakugou took claim to the hammock Sero had in his room, pulling Aoyama on it with him and waited for everyone to get their books out.

"Now pay attention," Bakugou said, and pulled out some papers he had- going back over the material. Aoyama was resting against his chest, feeling the vibrations of his voice on his back. Their legs were tangled up, and he was loving how it seemed Bakugou had made study guides for them all to work on. During all of this Aoyama was taking turns with each of Bakugou's hands and wrist, gently massaging them.

"I know they must ache a great deal," Aoyama whispered to him.

Not that Bakugou would admit it- but his hands and wrist did fucking hurt and the more Aoyama massaged them, the better they were feeling. Kissing his temple, he removed his hand from Aoyama's and rubbed underneath the band of his belt. "Is your stomach ok now?" he asked quietly.

"Oiu," Aoyama whispered.

Aoyama's skin was like silk under his calloused palm. Bakugou noticed how Aoyama relaxed more as he continued to rub his stomach.

Ashido was laid on the floor, while Sero and Kaminari sat up on the bed- Kirishima using the small center table to write more notes on.

"So wait… back up a little bit," Kirishima said.

"You're lucky I can't beat you with this book!" Bakugou growled.

"I'll have to thank Aoyama later!" Kirishima laughed, dodging as a book went flying to his head.

More questions were thrown Bakugou's way, and he answered them in his usual gruff manner- as if this was the easiest shit in the world to learn.

"But this part!" Ashido whined, "I'm never gonna get it!"

"Hang on, mademoiselle," Aoyama sand, moving from his spot against Bakugou, kissing his cheek and then joining her on the floor. He then started to quietly go over the material with her.

Kaminari was just staring off into space as if there wasn't even a brain cell left in his pretty little head.

"Sparky!" Bakugou said, "Are you even absorbing any of this?"

"Not one word!" Kaminari admitted.

Bakugou sighed, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

It wasn't til way after midnight that Aizawa came bursting through the door- breaking up their study session. Bakugou was beyond tired and as they gathered their things, Aizawa told them they had ten minutes to get to their rooms and left.

"C'mon, Twinkle toes," Bakugou said, gathering his stuff and helping Aoyama with his. "I'll walk you back to your room."

"Such a gentleman!" Ashido squealed.

"Will you walk me to mine too!?" Kaminari teased, batting his lashes at him the way Aoyama did.

Bakugou growled and threw a random book at Kaminari- only making him laugh more.

"I'm brain dead," Kirishima said, "Watch me still fail even after all this."

"If you would pay attention in class and stop doodling so damn much," Bakugou said.

"Hey! It is boring!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"It's also your fucking grade, dumb ass!" Bakugou growled.

"Yeah, yeah," Kirishima said, yawned, then grabbed his bag and got up. "See ya in class."

They all left out the room, and Sero waved them off. Aoyama had taken his hand, squeezing it lightly as they walked back down to his room.

"Merci, mon cher," Aoyama whispered as they got to his room. "It is so sweet of you to look out for your friends."

"How can people be so dumb?" Bakugou asked.

"But mon cher! I noticed you even wrote out a study guide and thought up ways for them to understand better," Aoyama pointed out.

"Cause I don't want to keep going over the same shit," Bakugou said.

"Still… it is sweet of you," Aoyama softly said, stopping at his door and facing him. Bakugou noticed his lips sparkled, but not nearly as much as they had at the beginning of the night- making him wonder just how much of the gloss was he wearing.

That overly soft hand was caressing the side of his face, and Bakugou found himself leaning into it. Turning the knob to Aoyama's room, he smirked and got a dark look in his eyes. "Aizawa already headed back to his room," Bakugou said.

"Oh?" Aoyama asked, teasingly.

"Why don't we see just how much you can twinkle," Bakugou said, before pushing Aoyama into his room, locking the door then staring at Aoyama- pressing him against the wall. "Think you can tease me and not get pay back?"

"S'il vous plaît," Aoyama gasped.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mon cher!" Aoyama yelped, being pressed against the wall, and Bakugou had him right where he wanted him.

Pressing him harder against the wall, Bakugou grabbed Aoyama's wrist, pinning them above his head as he started to kiss him deeply. Little whines and sounds coming from Aoyama only turned him on even more. Sitting there half the night with Aoyama in his lap on the hammock, wiggling suggestively the entire time, then watching as he helped Ashido- made him want to Aoyama so deeply.

His thigh pressing between Aoyama's legs, feeling the way Aoyama was grinding down on him only made the primal side of him come out. Growling, he moved his mouth from Aoyama's and started kissing down his neck, sucking at the soft flesh while smelling that scent of roses that covered Aoyama.

Another gasp and he felt Aoyama struggle against his hands holding his wrist. Bakugou almost chuckled as Aoyama's wrist were so slim he easily held them in on hand as his other hand was moving up Aoyama's shirt, pinching at his nipples.

"Katsuki!" Aoyama moaned.

Humming against his neck, Bakugou pulled back, seeing the dark purple mark gracing Aoyama's long pale neck. Moving quickly, he was picking Aoyama up, and tossed him over onto his bed. A laugh mixed with a yelp and Aoyama bounced.

"Monsieur!" Aoyama cried.

"You thought I was joking, didn't you?" Bakugou said, moving over and covering Aoyama with his own body- kissing him quiet as his hands were lifting his shirt under his armpits, his hands touching every inch of skin he could.

He was like a wild beast and Aoyama was loving it. Small cries of pleasure as Bakugou kissed his chest, bit at his nipples and moved lower down his body. The damn belt was in the way- but he was able to tug Aoyama's pants down- not surprised he wore sparkling briefs.

"You do sparkle everywhere," Bakugou said, kissing and marking Aoyama's hips. His hand wrapping around Aoyama's cock as he slowly stroked him, sucking more marks onto his inner thighs, He was hungry, and this pale flesh was satisfying him.

"Hah!" Aoyama cried, looking down at Bakugou, his hands running through his hair.

A smirk and Bakugou stared into indigo eyes piercing him and stuck his tongue out- licking Aoyama from root to tip of his cock, twirling his tongue around the head. Aoyama moaned softly as his head fell back against his glittered pillows.

He even smelled like roses here too- Bakugou licked more at his cock, his need growing even stronger. Every little sound Aoyama made only made his cock heavier between his legs, and his mouth water more. Opening wide, he sucked on the head of Aoyama's cock, then was slowly bobbing his head, holding slim hips in his hands as his fingers pressed into the soft skin. He was sure he was leaving more marks- but he found he was loving marking Aoyama up.

"Katsuki!" Aoyama sang- only singing his name over and over as Bakugou never let up. Taking him as far as he could in his mouth, he reached for Aoyama's balls, tugging them gently, before Aoyama squealed out- emptying into his mouth.

Bakugou continued to suck- not swallowing the release. The small whimpers as Aoyama sang his name more, and he finally pulled off, moving quickly back up to press his mouth to Aoyama's. Feeling how Aoyama opened his mouth- accepting his own release as it twirled around their tongues. When Bakugou pulled back, he watched Aoyama swallow, the wipe his chin with his hand.

"Mon cher," Aoyama panted.

"That's what you fucking get for teasing me," Bakugou said, falling next to Aoyama, using the collar of his shirt to clean off his own mouth and chin. Reaching into his pants, he was so fucking hard it hurt. Groaning, he wrapped his fist around his cock and started to quickly thrust into his hand.

"Oh mon cher," Aoyama sang, "Allow me. Shall we jouer?"

"Joe… what?" Bakugou asked, annoyed that Aoyama had taken his wrist and pulled his hand away from his cock. "My dick is going to explode!"

"Then allow me, s'il vous plaît," Aoyama whispered, then leaning off the side of his bed, opening his drawer.

Bakugou raised an eyebrow when Aoyama came back with a thin rod. "The fuck you doing with that?" he asked.

"Se détendre," Aoyama whispered.

"I can't fucking understand you!" Bakugou barked.

"Relax," Aoyama said, then kissed him softly- all the while pulling off Bakugou's pants and lifting one of his knees so it was bent. Bakugou got lost in the way Aoyama was kissing him so lewdly, the way his tongue twirled in his mouth and the soft palm grinding down on his cock.

It was when he felt the press at his bottom he gasped- eyes snapping open and staring at Aoyama. "What the fuck?!" he yelled.

"I said relax… and trust me," Aoyama whispered, kissing him again.

A deep breath and Bakugou relaxed back on the pillow- letting his body just lay at the will of Aoyama. That press came again, and it felt- awkward. Bakugou closed his eyes and breathed through his nose as Aoyama kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Now mon cher, let me know if it becomes too much," Aoyama cooed, then the rod he was pressing into Bakugou started to slowly vibrate.

"Hah!" Bakugou breathed- not expecting it to do that.

"Ah, too much?" Aoyama asked.

"No," he gasped.

"I'm going to turn it up a bit more," Aoyama said, kissing between his brow.

That was when Bakugou felt it- the rod had started to vibrate more- then it was being pressed against something that was setting Bakugou on fire from the inside. His cock leaked onto his stomach steadily- though he was not coming.

"Yuuga!" Bakugou cried, his back arching and his body shaking.

Aoyama was not paying him no mind, slowly sliding the rod in and out, pressing down harder on that spot that was making Bakugou's eyes tear up and his mind lose all thought. He had never felt this before, and he was shaking.

"Tres bien," Aoyama sang in his ear.

Gasping, Bakugou felt the rod vibrate a bit harder- then he was shooting cum all over his stomach and chest. Crying out, his toes had curled up, his hands grabbing for the bedding and his body shaking so hard the bed moved.

"Sensationnel," Aoyama said, turning off the rod and slowly removing it.

Bakugou gasped for air, his arm covering his eyes and he laid on the bed. He felt like he had been ripped apart from the inside. Tissues were cleaning him up- yet he couldn't even think about moving. It was when Aoyama's warm body pressed to his, kissing his temple was he able to wrap his arm around Aoyama.

"Fuck!" Bakugou gasped.

Aoyama just giggled.

* * *

"Oi! Yuuga!" Kirishima called out, closing in on him before he could make it to the vending machines.

"Ah! Eijiro!" Aoyama sang. "Just going to get Bakugou and myself a refreshment."

"Good, I'll walk with you," Kirishima said, then threw his arm around Aoyama's shoulder, pressing his weight into him. "So… I'm just going to say this once, ok?"

"Bien," Aoyama sang, feeling the pressure from Kirishima.

"Are you being real with Bakugou?" Kirishima asked- them both stopping at the vending machines as they stared at one another.

"Oui!" Aoyama exclaimed. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"Well I have to say… I was skeptical, and even confused over it," Kirishima added, then rubbing the back of his neck. "But like, I'm seeing you don't piss him off, which is also good."

"He does make me très happy!" Aoyama sang.

"Good, well let me just say this then… and as Bakugou's best friend, I am entitled to say so," Kirishima said.

"Go ahead," Aoyama said.

That was when Kirishima backed Aoyama to the vending machine, grabbing his shirt, his thumb swiping over the dark purple mark Aoyama had been proudly wearing all day. "If you break my friend's heart, I'll fucking kill you."

With that, Kirishima let go of Aoyama's shirt, and glared at him. He wanted to put the fear of god deep inside this sparkling weirdo.

"I don't plan too, Eijiro," Aoyama said, the song gone from his voice- now laced with seriousness.

A nod and Kirishima spun on his heels, walking back to class- feeling reassured.

* * *

They had walked back together after school to the dorms. Bakugou was holding Aoyama's hand while he was in a heavy debate over different game fighting styles with Kirishima. Aoyama was chatting with Ashido who walked next to him, asking questions about the math problems in class.

Somehow it was all working out. Bakugou never stopped threatening anyone who approached him, and Aoyama never stopped sparkling. Even as the class slowly got accustomed to it- they still had to wonder- what the fuck?

"Hey, twinkle toes," Bakugou said, leaning in and kissing him quickly. "I gotta go kick Kirishima's ass in the gym."

"Oh don't be too brutal!" Aoyama exclaimed.

"I plan on murdering him," Bakugou growled.

Aoyama laughed, and kissed Bakugou once more.

"Come by my room after dinner, we can hang out," Bakugou said, his eyes falling to the collar of Aoyama's shirt, seeing the mark he left bright on his skin. He felt like he had marked Aoyama- and everyone could see it.

"Adieu!" Aoyama sang, making his way to the common room with Ashido.

"C'mon Kirishima, your ass is dead," Bakugou said.

"Whatever! I'm kicking your ass!" Kirishima laughed.

Just as they always did, they headed to spar in the gym. Changing to their work out clothes, Bakugou grabbed a water bottle and waited for Kirishima.

"Oh! Are you and Kirishima sparring?" Uraraka asked, moving into the room, punching the air.

"What else would we be doing? It is time for his weekly ass kicking," Bakugou answered.

"Oh cool! I wanna watch!" Uraraka said.

"Whatever, pink cheeks," Bakugou said, sipping at his water bottle.

"Oh also! Bakugou, can we talk?" she asked.

"The fuck are we doing now?" he growled.

"So um… you and Aoyama… you're official now, right?" she asked, her tone changing completely.

"Seems that way. Why the hell do you care?" he asked.

That was went Uraraka stepped up to him, almost nose to nose. "I almost beat you at the festival, don't forget that," she hissed. "If you so much as make Aoyama cry… even one time, I will kick your ass."

"Excuse me?" Bakugou asked, pushing at her shoulders as she was far too damn close for his liking.

"I'm serious, Katsuki!" Uraraka growled, "I've been training just as hard as you have. You upset Aoyama, and I can promise, you won't see me coming."

Bakugou stepped back into her space, their foreheads pressed as each of them growled at one another. He could not believe this round face, pink cheeked floaty freak had the nerve to threaten him.

"And why would you think I'd even try to hurt him!" Bakugou yelled.

"You just better not!" Uraraka yelled back.

Both continued to growl- their foreheads pressed as they tried to push the other back. When Kirishima came out, he stood there- head cocked to the side- watching as the two growled and forehead pushed one another.

"Um… guys?" Kirishima called out- never understanding what the hell was ever going on with his friend lately.

"Oh! Kirishima!" Uraraka exclaimed, jumping back and her voice all high pitch again. "I was going to watch you two spar!"

"Yeah… after you threatened me," Bakugou grumbled.

"Wait… what?" Kirishima asked.

"Oh nothing!" Uraraka chirped. "Now! Let's fight!"

**((Author's Note - I want to let you all know- I see your comments and I LOVE THEM! THANK YOU SO MUCH!))**


	12. Chapter 12

That evening, Bakugou was in his room- freshly showered and changed. He had Aoyama resting up against him, playing with the flowy blond hair that was just as soft as his skin.

"Katsuki?" Aoyama asked.

A hum and Bakugou started to run his fingers through Aoyama's hair. What he really wanted to do was have Aoyama on top of him, grinding his dick into his as they kissed- but it seemed as if something was on Aoyama's mind.

"So... Eijiro talked with me today," Aoyama said.

"Oh? What did that mop head say?" Bakugou asked.

Aoyama giggled and turned around, pushing Bakugou back against the mattress and looming over him. "Tellement mignon… talking about me breaking your heart," Aoyama giggled.

"What?" Bakugou growled, ready to get up and bang through the wall, rip Kirishima's head off and piss in it. He could feel his palms coming to life- then soft hands were in his, and warm lips against his mouth.

"It was précieux," Aoyama whispered, kissing down Bakugou's neck, making his mind cloud over.

"Pink cheeks came and threatened me today," Bakugou grumbled, still not sure how he felt about the way Uraraka approached him with no fear.

"She is a darling," Aoyama giggled.

Bakugou looked up at the way Aoyama smiled down at him and squinted. He didn't feel anger, and his hands were not sweating anymore. Something about the scent of Aoyama over him, the weight of him on his body- calmed him.

"Our friends are something special," Aoyama whispered.

"Can we stop talking about those damn sidekicks?" Bakugou growled, leaning up to kiss Aoyama. His hands cupping Aoyama's bottom, fitting perfectly against him. Opening his legs a bit more, he felt Aoyama press his crotch against his.

"Mon cher!" Aoyama giggled, "Always so quick to get turned on."

"Shut up," Bakugou growled, kissing Aoyama more, his hands moving to undo his pants, but impatience hitting him when Aoyama stayed pressed tight to him. The waistband of his pants hanging off his ass, but still pressed tight against his body. All Bakugou could do was slide his hands back over Aoyama's ass, his fingers playing between two perfectly round ass cheeks.

He was ready to turn over Aoyama and strip as much of his tacky clothing off of him.

"Seriously? Do you two ever fucking stop?" Kirishima asked.

"Would you learn to fucking knock?!" Bakugou growled, not letting go of Aoyama.

"You really should lock your door before manhandling your boyfriend," Kirishima said, then came in, settling in on the floor and grabbing the game controller. "Plus you said you were going to kill me in this game!"

Bakugou's dick was hard, but it seemed like Kirishima wasn't leaving anytime soon. "Fucking cock block," he grumbled.

"Trésor, I'll get us some drinks," Aoyama whispered and kissed his cheek.

"Fix your pants while you're at it," Kirishima said- not even looking where Aoyama was.

"Merci!" Aoyama sang, buttoning his pants back up. "Would you like a beverage as well, Eijiro?"

"Fucking love one!" Kirishima said, "Thanks man!"

As Aoyama left, Bakugou kicked his leg out and kicked Kirishima in the back of his head.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Kirishima asked, rubbing the back of his had.

"Keep your damn shitty hair mouth closed!" Bakugou growled, then squinted and glared at him. "Don't be threatening Yuuga, got it?"

"Whatever, man," Kirishima grumbled, still rubbing his head. "It's what friends do, dumbass."

A roar and Bakugou was flying off his bed, hands sparking as he tackled Kirishima. A yelp and Kirishima's body hardened as Bakugou started quirking all over him. Burn marks in Bakugou's rug, and his desk pushed to the far wall as they wrestled.

"Stay out of my damn business!" Bakugou growled.

"I was being your friend!" Kirishima gasped, both of them still wrestling.

"Oh my!" Aoyama gasped. "Boys!" Setting down the drinks and rushing between them. A blast was about to leave Bakugou's hand when he saw the blond hair in view and stopped. A very hard hand was wrapped around Aoyama's wrist, making him tear up. "Boys!" Aoyama cried. "Why are two friends fighting?"

"We always fight," Bakugou said, taking his wrist from Kirishima's hold and inspecting it. "Oi! Mop head! This better not fucking bruise or I'll end you!"

"You can try, lover boy!" Kirishima said, laughing as he sat up and got the game controller.

"So… wait…" Aoyama whispered, looking between the two.

A kiss on his forehead and Bakugou was standing up and helping him to his feet. "It's what we do," Bakugou said before taking his place back on the bed. "This idiot thinks he can shove his stupid nose in my business."

"Damn right I do!" Kirishima said, smiling over at them. "Are we going to play or not?"

Aoyama shook his head and gathered their drinks, handing Kirishima his before settling against Bakugou. Sometimes he would never understand these two.

* * *

Bakugou was walking back to his room after taking Aoyama back to his room for the night. Kirishima was leaning against the wall in the hallway- smirking over at him.

"Take lover boy back to his room safely?" Kirishima asked.

Bakugou sent a blast to the Kirishima. "Fuck off."

"You know… you really should take your boyfriend out on a date," Kirishima said, pushing off the wall and following Bakugou into his room.

"What the hell are you on about?" Bakugou asked.

"I mean… Aoyama is your boyfriend, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Yeah so! Bakugou!" Kirishima whined. "You can't keep having him bring in cheese and fruit and think that is going to satisfy him!"

"Oh I satisfy him," Bakugou said with an all knowing smirk.

"Gross!" Kirishima laughed, then punched Bakugou in the shoulder. "Listen, perv! Seriously! Aoyama is going to want to be taken out. Like movies and dinner."

"He never mentioned this before," Bakugou said, falling onto his bed.

"Of course not!" Kirishima exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "It is just something couples do! And you two are a couple!"

A sigh and Bakugou got to thinking. Did Aoyama expect a date? Was this something they were supposed to do? He hung out with Aoyama just about every evening. "A date?" Bakugou asked- more so to himself than to Kirishima.

"Yes!" Kirishima sighed. "Take him out for an evening instead of manhandling him in your bedroom every night!"

Bakugou grunted. He had rather enjoyed how their relationship was going. Why did he have to do something.

"Plus… if you make twinkle toes happy enough," Kirishima said with a smirk. "I'm sure he will put out!"

"What do you care if he puts out or not?!" Bakugou yelled.

"I just like seeing my best friend happy!" Kirishima said, waving as he left the room. "Think about it man… take him out, make him happy and that makes you happy!"

Thinking about what Kirishima said, even after he left- Bakugou got his laptop out and started searching places for dates. Maybe Kirishima was onto something.


	13. Chapter 13

It was Friday night and Bakugou had told Aoyama they were going out that night and to be ready. He had no idea why his palms were sweating more than usual as he went to Aoyama's door to get him. They hung out about every night, but only at the dorms and school. This was completely different though.

He also wasn't too happy that half the damn class was in the hallway watching as he knocked on his door.

"Don't you sidekicks have a fucking life?" he growled.

That was when the door opened and Aoyama was twinkling as hard as he could at him. Bakugou felt he would need sunglasses.

"Bonjour, Katsuki!" Aoyama sang, leaning in and pressing his overly glossed, glittered lips to Bakugou's.

"Did you already glitter me?" Bakugou grunted.

"Oui!" Aoyama giggled, and hooked his arm in his as they started to walk down the hallway. "Je suis vraiment enthousiaste!"

"Um… whatever you just said," Bakugou said, making their way out the hallway and down to the common room.

Apparently whoever wasn't in the hallway upstairs, was in the common room. More eyes on them and it seemed as if Aoyama did not even care- he only sparkled more as they made their way out.

"Figured we could take the bus," Bakugou said, as they got the bus stop waiting. "Dinner and a movie sound good?"

"Katsuki," Aoyama said, "You didn't have to do this."

He shrugged, he knew he didn't have too- but after talking with Kirishima, he figured it definitely wouldn't hurt. Taking Aoyama's hand, he saw the way his skin glittered- knowing it was the lotion Aoyama wore and just took a deep breath.

He was really in this thing called a relationship- wasn't he? And with this twinkle toes on top of it.

"Figured we usually just stay in playing video games all night… might be nice," he said.

Aoyama giggled, and rested his head on his shoulder as they waited for the bus to arrive.

* * *

He wanted to go out and eat first as the movie played later. It was some romance comedy he had heard Aoyama and Uraraka talking about. He knew Aoyama wasn't really into spicy food, so he settled into a small Italian restaurant that he had heard was good.

He could see Aoyama's eyes sparkling as they got their seats and looked over the menu.

"Shame we can't have any wine," Aoyama said.

Bakugou chuckled and looked over the menu as they made their choice. It was quiet in the restaurant and Bakugou felt way out of place. Even wearing a damn sweater that he had in the back of his closet.

"Katsuki," Aoyama sang, then took his hand from across the table. "Merci."

He had no idea why, but he felt his cheeks warming up and had to look away. He felt a squeeze on his hand and turned back to look at Aoyama, who was smiling gently at him before the waiter came over with some bread and to take their orders.

Everything was going smoothly. Easy conversation about school work and the paper that was coming due. Bakugou explained he would be doing a few more study groups and wanted to see if Aoyama would come with.

"Oui!" Aoyama exclaimed. "Amour seeing you with your group of friends!"

Bakugou chuckled as their food showed up. It went quiet as they ate, and he noticed how they would now and then look up, lock eyes and smile at one another.

He didn't even mind their ankles crossed together under the table.

Ok- so this date wasn't the worst idea, and he was having a pretty decent time.

As their meal finished and plates taken up, Aoyama reached out, taking his hand and batting long lashed at him. "This was nice, Katsuki."

"All right! Everyone stay calm!" A voice yelled out. "Hand over all your wallets, jewelry and the money from the cash box!"

A man stood along with two others. They wore masks and two held knives- one a gun. Bakugou groaned and Aoyama yelped. People started to panic and tables started to turn over. He could feel the fright coming off of Aoyama and quickly moved them over to the corner.

Bakugou tried to take in as much as he quickly could. The man with the gun had grabbed a woman who was crying and was demanding money. The other two guys were holding large sacks and throwing in money and jewelry. He kept Aoyama behind him, feeling how his hands shook holding onto his sweater.

"Katsuki!" Ayoama whispered.

Turning to Aoyama, Bakugou kissed his forehead and wrapped his arms around him. "It's ok… we will stay back here… I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise."

Aoyama nodded his head and Bakugou looked back out at the men yelling and demanding. He noticed the guy with the gun was waving it all around and squinted his eyes. He had an idea.

Grabbing Aoyama, he placed his hands on his face. "You trust me… right?" he asked.

"Of course!" Aoyama squeaked.

"I need you to really trust I am going to keep you safe," Bakugou said.

Shaking his head, Aoyama must have seen the look in his eyes. "Katsuki! We simply can't!"

"Yuuga… please, trust me," Bakugou said, then kissed him square on the mouth. It took a second but Aoyama nodded his head.

Turning Aoyama around, Bakugou held his slim waist and his back tight to his chest. He could feel how much Aoyama was shaking like this and moved his hands over his waist a bit to calm him some. Looking over Aoyama's shoulder, he saw the guy waving the gun more and screaming orders.

"I will be here the entire time, and I won't let you go," Bakugou whispered in his ear.

"You kids!" a man yelled with a knife, waving at them. "Don't you try anything stupid!"

Aoyama squealed out, then put his hands behind his head. His entire body went rigid and his muscles clenching up.

Bakugou knew exactly what that meant.

Kissing his neck, Bakugou whispered. "This is your moment to shine."

A gulp and Aoyama nodded- his navel laser beam aimed perfectly to the man with the gun- knocking it out of his hand. The man yelled and the woman he was holding broke loose. The two with the knives looked over at them and started charging their way.

"That was amazing, Yuuga!" Bakugou yelled, then let go of his waist, keeping Aoyama tight to his body and blasting at the two men- throwing them into the wall.

After that, the other patrons at the restaurant sprung into action. There were a few sidekicks and before they both knew it- all three were tied up and waiting on the cops.

Bakugou laughed and turned Aoyama to face him. "That was amazing!" he cried, pulling Aoyama hard to his body, kissing him deeply. He felt Aoyama's knees give way, and held him up. "Hey!" Bakugou said, pushing back the blond hair from Aoyama's face.

"Pardon," Aoyama whispered, "It is just… so much."

Bakugou laughed, finding a seat and pulling Aoyama onto his lap. "Baby, you did amazing!"

Kissing Aoyama again, Bakugou had never been so damn turned on in his life. Grunting, he felt Aoyama wiggle on his lap. "Oh, Katsuki! You naughty boy!" Aoyama giggled.

Bakugou growled and went to kiss him again- that was when he heard someone clear his throat and when Bakugou looked up- a policeman was standing there, staring at them.

"Boys, we need to see your licenses," the policeman said.

"Whatever," Bakugou said, glaring as he got his wallet and license out. "Can't you see we were trying to have a moment… since our date was already ruined!"

"Oh, Katsuki," Aoyama sang, handing over his license as well. "It really wasn't all that terrible. The meal was great!"

"But we missed our movie," Bakugou said.

"Mon cher! Are you pouting?" Aoyama laughed, then touched his finger to Bakugou's bottom lip that was most definitely poking out.

"I'd never pout!" Bakugou growled, turning his head away.

"Mr. Bakugou," the policeman said, handing them back their licenses. "You were pouting."

* * *

It took an hour to finish the questioning and by the time they were done they had missed the last bus to get them back to UA. Bakugou groaned and just sat on the bench outside the restaurant wondering what else could possibly go wrong.

Aoyama was leaned up against him, his head on his shoulder. After everything had happened, Aoyama was shaking terribly and it took Bakugou a bit of just holding him to calm him down.

"You are so brave," Aoyama whispered, his voice still shaking.

Turning and taking Aoyama's face in his hands, Bakugou stared hard at him. "Yuuga, you are the one who saved everyone." Aoyama's face was blotchy from the small outburst of tears after it all happened, and he just shook his head. Glitter was smeared across his face and his hair a total wreck. He felt his heart race just looking at him. Leaning in, he brushed his lips over Aoyama's. "My brave… little scardy cat, twinkle toe boyfriend."

Aoyama's eye sparkled again as he laughed. "Oh, mon cher."

Bakugou kissed his lips again, and held him tightly.

"Boys, why don't I take you back to school," the policeman asked. "You both did a great justice to our community tonight and since your date did get spoiled, the least I can do is take you back and give a glowing remark to your teacher."

They nodded their heads and Bakugou kept an arm around Aoyama as they made their way to the car and headed back to school. Aoyama wasn't quivering anymore, and that was what mattered.


	14. Chapter 14

Aizawa gave them stern looks, but listened to the policeman as they were shuffled back into the dorms.

"Both of you, go straight to bed," Aizawa ordered before yawning and heading back to his room.

Taking Ayoama's hand, Bakugou went to lead him back to his room. The moment they made it outside his doorway, he felt Aoyama remove his hand from him, then move in behind him, kissing his neck as his hands trailed over his stomach and chest.

"Mon cher," Aoyama whispered. "Keeping moi safe and sound… so brave."

Bakugou gasped as this was the Aoyama he had first encountered. The Aoyama who had brave hands that roamed his body with no worry of consequences. His hands shook as he opened the door, letting Aoyama push him into his bedroom. Even with the lights out- the damn room sparkled.

Turning so he faced Aoyama, he felt himself pressed against the wall, and lips pressed to his.

"I have the bravest boyfriend ever," Aoyama sang against his lips. "Can you feel how it turns me on?"

Another gasp and he did feel it. There was no more shaking or quivering from Aoyama, and Bakugou almost wanted to laugh at the sudden change- especially since he was on the receiving end of it all.

It almost reminded him of that first time. When Aoyama so bravely stepped up to him, fucking his mind.

"Yuuga," he breathed, feeling lips moving over his neck, sucking at his skin, surely to leave a mark. The way Aoyama was pressing his thigh between his legs, rutting against his thigh. "You are the one who saved everyone," he managed to gasp out.

"But only because my big," kiss on his neck, "brave," another kiss, then Aoyama was sucking under his ear for am moment. "Boyfriend was there."

This time, there was a bite at the spot where his neck and shoulder met. Bakugou moaned softly and his arms were wrapping tightly around Aoyama.

"Monsieur," Aoyama sang, "Mon grand, courageux, Katsuki."

"I really need to fucking learn French," Bakugou growled, taking Aoyama's chin in his hand, kissing him deeply. All this teasing was getting to him, and even as tired as he was from all the excitement of the evening- he was so turned on.

Pushing Aoyama back towards his bed, they fell on it. He swore a cloud of glitter swarmed around them. He knew he would be forever covered in this sparkly shit, but he didn't care.

Kissing Aoyama, his hands roaming his body as they started to undress each other. He had no idea how or why Aoyama always felt more brave and safe with him, but he found he had the same feeling. Their quirks were so different, but in a way- they made them work. The pinpoint accuracy that Aoyama had with his lazer beam- it drove Bakugou crazy. He really wanted to practice some with him one day on that, see just how precise he can be with his lazer beam.

"The way you manned up tonight," Bakugou whispered in Aoyama's ear, feeling him shiver under his hands. "Turned me on so much." Pushing his hard cock into Aoyama's hip, hearing the way Aoyama moaned his name and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Mon amour," Aoyama moaned.

"Merci," Bakugou said, smirking down at Aoyama, watching him almost sparkle at that one word he said. It was probably one of the only two French words he actually knew. "Oui?" he asked, winking at Aoyama.

"Oh, mon cher!" Aoyama cried, wrapping his arms around Bakugou's shoulders, kissing him deeply.

Their cocks rubbed together as they kissed, making them both moan softly and separating from the kiss.

"Mon cher," Aoyama purred, pushing Bakugou back. Lifting to his knees, he watched as the long, gracefully legs of Aoyama spread before him. His body beautiful (and sparkling). Stretching his arms over his head, Aoyama batted his long lashes at him. "Je suis tout à toi mon amour."

"What?"

"I am all yours."

Bakugou gulped. He would be stupid to admit he felt nothing for Aoyama- cause fuck, he actually did. His first thought this evening was keeping Aoyama safe, and how he would murder anyone who hurt one hair on this sprakling freaks head. He wanted to be with Aoyama in every way he could be- physically and emotionally. He had never felt this for anyone before.

Reaching out, Bakugou pressed his palm against Aoyama's cheek. The way Aoyama pressed into his hand, smiling at him made his heart skip a beat.

"Are… are you sure?" he asked.

"Oui," Aoyama whispered.

Nodding his head, he gently kissed Aoyama, holding each side of his face with his hands now. He was afraid at this very moment he would break this fragile being under him. He wanted to cradle Aoyama and just hold him.

"We don't… I mean… don't think you have to feel obli-"

Aoyama place a finger over his lips and smiled. "If it is too soon, just know I am ready when you are."

Nodding, Bakugou felt the pressure build inside his chest. His cock was still hard, but his mind was going in a million different directions.

He had never before been in an actual relationship, and he knew this was going to be a huge step. At the same time- he was scared out his fucking mind. They had done so much, and he felt this was just the next step- but they had time to get there. He wanted to be with Aoyama tonight, but in a different way. For once, he was not thinking with his cock.

Falling next to Aoyama on the bed, he held him tightly, kissing his forehead.

"Monsieur," Aoyama whispered, a crack in his singing voice.

When Bakugou turned to look at Aoyama, he saw his eyes filling with tears.

"Wait… what?" Bakugou asked.

Aoyama shook his head, and buried his face in Bakugou's shoulder.

"Hey! What the fuck is wrong?" Bakugou asked, turning Aoyama on his back, making his remove his hands from his face.

Aoyama just shook his head, but wouldn't answer him. He had never been more confused than he was in the last couple of minutes. The mood had completely changed.

"Seriously, Yuuga?" Bakugou asked. "Is it cause I won't fuck you? Because trust me, I will… someday."

"Non," Aoyama gasped. "It was just… just… the way you make me feel… it's overwhelming."

Bakugou still didn't understand.

Shushing Aoyama and hugging him tightly, he let Aoyama get out all of his feelings. He had no idea what was going, and he was more confused than ever at this moment.

"Katsuki… I'm sorry I soiled the moment," Aoyama whispered. "I just… fell so much when I'm with you. I didn't expect this."

Kissing his forehead, Bakugou just shook his head, he knew that feeling all too well. "Want me to stay here for a bit?"

"Oui," Aoyama said, grabbing his sparkling blanket and covering them.

"Once you fall to sleep, I'll go back to my room," Bakugou said, kissing his forehead.

* * *

When Bakugou next opened his eyes, the lights and glitter almost blinded him. Aoyama's blinds were open and everything was like a damn disco ball going off in his room.

"What the fuck?" he groaned, then remembered he was still in Aoyama's bed- and naked.

Aoyama was draped across his chest, breathing softly. Blond hair tickling his nose as he tried to shield his eyes from the glare of glitter.

"Yuuga," Bakugou groaned, his head still not wrapping around all that had happened.

Aoyama smacked his mouth and wrapped his arms around him tighter.

"Yuuga," Bakugou said again. He really should head back to his room before they are both in deep shit.

"Katsuki?" Aoyama sang, his eyes fluttering open. "You stayed?"

"I fell asleep," he mumbled, and moved to get out of the bed.

Aoyama turned on his side, watching as he tried to find his clothes and redressing.

"Oui!" Aoyama exclaimed. "I have the best view in all of UA right now!"

Of course Aoyama said this right as he was bending over to put his underwear on. Grabbing a sock he found on the floor, Bakugou threw it Aoyama.

"I slept so good!" Aoyama said, throwing the sock back at him.

"Oddly… I did too," Bakugou said, pulling his pants on and trying to find his shirt.

"Too bad you can't always stay in here," Aoyama teased, lifting up a bit, puckering his lips at Bakugou.

Grabbing his shirt, Bakugou leaned down and kissed Aoyama. "Yeah but I better get my ass back. Mr. Aizawa catches me and I'll be in detention for the rest of my fuckig life."

"Can't have that!" Aoyama giggled, then right as Bakugou got his shirt on, pulled the hem and Bakugou back down for a kiss. "I need my Katsuki time."

Another kiss, and Bakugou was grabbing his shoes. It was still stupid early, and he was just going to go back to bed. "See you at breakfast?" Bakugou asked.

"Oiu!" Aoyama sang, blowing a kiss at him.

Bakugou was actually looking forward to spending the day with Aoyama.

Sneaking out Aoyama's room, he was thankful no one was in the hallway. Making quick work, he made his way up to his room. Rounding the corner, he saw Aizawa leaning against his door.

"Bakugou," Aizawa said.

"I can explain!" Bakugou cried.

Aizawa held his hand up. "I'll let this one slide."

Bakugou's eyes grew large. Was Aizawa being serious?

"But don't think because I did, I'll let it slide again," Aizawa said, turning to leave. "Do that again, and you'll live in detention."

He was in shock and quickly went into his room. Stripping down to his underwear, his skin smelled like roses, and his mind was full of glitter.

Maybe this was the track he needed to go on with his life. He would learn some French, and he would kiss his sparkling boyfriend. He didn't hate it- he actually… liked it. Lifting his arm, seeing the small ray of sun entering his room, even his skin was sparkling- he didn't hate it one bit.

...and they lived happily, glitter after! ｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ

**Notes:**

**Thank you everyone who has followed and commented on this! Honestly, I've run out of headcons for them, and decided I'd end them on a happy note! You have no idea the joy I get from writing rare pairs, and seeing people also fall into it! So let's keep sparkling and twinkling! THANK YOU ALL!**

**Just know- they stay together, are happy- and Bakugou embraces the Glitter! ｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ **

**✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*(*❦ω❦)*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**


End file.
